Forever and For Always
by rin03
Summary: Miya, The beautiful transfer-student from U.K. No one knows anything about Miya but she knows Haruhi.How does she know Haruhi & What are the dark secrets is she hiding from everyone? Secrets, Romance & Danger- Ouran style! KyouyaXOC-Discontinued for now.
1. Mysterious Lady

Hi everyone,

This is my first ever fan fic BUT BEFORE YOU READ THE FAN FIC PLEASE READ THIS IT'S VERRRY IMPORTANT!!:

Before i found fan i put this fan fic in another site so i have already wrote about 4 chapters i just need to edit them because in the other site i could put pictures instead of descriptions so i have to describe everything. This is the first chapter it's not that gud because its my first time writing a fan fic and its really hard for me to write my ideas but has the chapters gone on you'll notice that i have changed my writing style because i want to get better.

Right now im finishing Chapter 4 part 2 and also editing Chapter 2 ill post all the chapters as soon as possible im kinda really busy with studies but today and tomorrow i have free time so i think i might be able to post them. Btw you'll also notice Miya's attitude is different in Chapter 2 that's because she is very cranky and she has mood swings in this chapter(because she didnt get that much sleep and she had problems when she arrived in japan and her brother sent her alots of papers to sign).

AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF MIYA, MOMOKA, JENNY, KRISH AND THE HOST CLUB(what costume they were wearing when Miya came into the Host Club Room) THEN PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE I'LL ADD THE PICTURES.

Please leave Reviews and i would also like it if you give me advise on how to improve my writing style. i really want to improve so please help me :D

Hope you enjoy my fan fic :D!,

Rin03

P.S: i changed the name of the fan fic before it was Ouran High School Chapters with the ---- Chapter Name

* * *

SUMMARY: Meet Miya the new beautiful transfer student from U.K with many one knows anything about the new girl not even Kyouya?but she KNOWS HARUHI?? But wait what's wrong with Kyouya?Look's like the Shadow King finally meet his Match The Shadow Queen aka Miya. AND THE SHADOW QUEEN BLACKMAILED THE SHADOW KING??. KyouyaxMiya with a alot of teasing.

P.S: sry about the summary it's not that gud i think but Miya isnt like any other girl she is the first person to ever Blackmail Kyouya. Please read the story and tell me what you think Thank You :D

* * *

**The Story begins at U.K inside the Takahashi Estate.**

"Miss Miya are your bags packed, Your brother is waiting for you in the limo" said a women in her 40's she had tied her brown hair into a bun and she wore a simple purple kimono she looks strict but is sweet to Miya only,

"Aunt Jenny I'm ready I have packed my bags" said a girl with dark chocolate brown eyes and Black hair that went until down her shoulders, she was wearing a white shirt with denim jacket and black jeans, while holding a small suitcase.

'Why hold this one bag when this bag could send this with the other 50 suitcases. Well I do have my important stuff in this bag I might as well keep it safe with me,' Miya thought while walking down the stairs.

"Aunt Jenny you are coming with me to Japan too Have you packed your bag?" Miya said to Jenny

"Miss Miya you know you shouldn't call me Aunt Jenny im your maid and yes I have my packed my bags they are with your other bags" said Jenny while staring at Miya with you-know-you-shouldn't expression.

Miya giggled "Yes Aunt Jenny but you have been with me since I was a little baby after my parents died you have been there for me like a mother helped me through sad times and been with me in happy times" Miya said and Smiled Sweetly.

"But how about calling you Jenny then?" Miya said, "Yes that would be ok" said Jenny

'When my father and mother died Jenny was always there with me she took care of me as my own mother would've and also last year when 'that' happened ….' Miya thought about the time when Miya's parents died & 'that' and Miya's expression suddenly sadden but Jenny noticed Miya sad expression…

"Miss Miya I know your thinking about what happened but it was in the past no one could have stopped that from happening and your going to Japan, you'll make new friends and I know you will be happy in Japan" said Jenny while looking at Miya with a kind and caring smile .

"I know Jenny I'll try to be happy and smile more, it is hard but I'll try I promise you" Miya said and smiled at Jenny.

"Miss Miya I still remember the time when I helped you with your first baby steps and now your all grown up soon you go away" Jenny smiled at Miya with tears in her eyes.

"I know Jenny but don't worry we both will be together that's why I asked brother 100 times to let you go to Japan with me…. I even had to blackmail him" Miya said but whispered the part the about the blackmail then she wiped Jenny's tears with her handkerchief and smiled at Jenny.

While Miya and Jenny were walking in the hallways, 'why do we have to live in this big castle? It's only me and my brother whenever I want to go out I have to find the castle map to find the way out' Miya giggled while thinking of times when she got lost in this big Castle .

'Oh, well My Brother always wanted to live in a big Castle…. Anyway, if I say anything Bro will not listen, Brother and I have been distant since our parents died.'

'Now whenever I talk to him its like he is far away from me…'Miya sighed and saw her brother standing near the car while talking in his cell phone. 'Again on the stupid cell phone' Miya thought as she saw the Man with black hair and midnight blue eyes he was wearing an Sliver suit with a Black tie with him was a blonde women with glasses wearing a white shirt with a black vest and Black plaid skirt that went below her knees.

"He is always busy with work isn't he?" Miya whispered to Jenny. "Your brother is a very hard working person and he has been taking care of the business since your parents died," whispered Jenny to Miya. "I know but all the time he is working we nev-" Miya was cut-off by her brother.

"Miya, I am going to be here I have all my work here, you and Jenny will go to Japan I have asked your friend Miaka Ajibana in Ouran High School to help you in get acquainted in Ouran High School"

"And I have also have asked the Chairman of Ouran High School to keep it a secret that you are Miya Takahashi the daughter of the famous Ikuto and Miya Takahashi we don't want a big frenzy now do we? No one might recognize you there no one except some of my Business associates and the Chairman but I don't think they're children who go to Ouran High School might know you" Krish said to Miya. Krish turned to talk to his assistant.

"Jenny he does talk a lot without stopping once I don't understand how he does that? It's always about business or his business associates blah blah this company bah bah that company," Miya whispered to Jenny. But your Brother turns around and looks at you in a serious expression in his eyes.

"Miya this is Number of My assistant, Miko's Number, call her when you need help" Krish looked at Miya with a serious but angry expression.

"I think he heard me Jenny," Miya whispered to Jenny with a scared expression.

Krish gave Miya some papers with map of Ouran High School and said "I have told my Assistant, Miko to give you the keys to your villa when you arrive in Japan .I have told Miko to help you and Jenny in Japan if you need anything call her".

"Thank you brother now I need to go or else the flight will leave even before I reach the airport" Miya said with a smile and turned to jenny and "Come on Jenny we got to go" Miya told Jenny.

"Yes Miss Miya" Jenny said.

Miya and Jenny got into the Limo as Miya watched her brother talking to his assistant, signing some paper & saw the Big Castle pass by.

_'I wonder how Ouran High School will be like, its good that I have Jenny and Miaka there it'll help me forgot what happened last year …I have to try forget what happened last year…'_ Miya thought.

"What happened Miss Miya you have been quiet for a while what are you thinking about?" asked Jenny with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, jenny I was just thinking how it will be in Japan and how lucky it is to have you and Miaka there to help me" Miya answered Jenny's question.

Jenny smiles at Miya "Don't worry Miss Miya im always here for you"

"Will I meet that girl in Japan?" Miya asked herself while watching the beautiful sunset.

Miya opened the paper in which it said Ouran High School Clubs & Activities there were a list of groups/clubs and activities they do in Ouran, _'I wonder if there is Martial Arts Club or Music Club im good in martial arts and music hmm.. '_

_'Lets see Football club, Newspaper Club--who'd want to be in that, Black Magic Club, Visual Arts Club, Gardening Club OK! Found it Karate Club and Music Club. After the classes are over, I will go to join these clubs…' _Miya thought has she gone through the papers her brother gave her.

"Did you say something Miss Miya?" said Jenny

"Oh no I was just looking at this paper about the Clubs in Ouran," Miya said "Looks like we have arrived at the airport," said jenny looking out of the window.

"Oh yes, lets go it's going to be a long flight to Japan" Miya said to Jenny

* * *

**Meanwhile in ****host clubroom was managing its customers.**

"You shine like the stars in the sky my princess," stated a blonde with blue eyes as he held a girl in his arms.

"Oh Tamaki do I really shine like the stars" asked the customer while looking deeply in Tamaki's blue eyes.

"Yes, you do my sweet princess." Tamaki stated while brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Looks like Tono is enjoying himself" said Hikaru & Kaoru standing beside Haruhi.

"Yes" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be slacking off like this or else your debt will never be finished," said Kyouya while smiling and giving an evil aura at Haruhi.

_'Cunning Bastard'_ thought Haruhi.

"Yes I know I was wondering about the new transfer student we have in our class tomorrow" said Haruhi

"Transfer Student ?!" said Hikaru & Kaoru with a surprised expression.

"Who is this transfer student?" asked Hikaru

"I guess we have to wait for the new student to arrive to see who it is," said Haruhi.

"Hmmm...Wonder if it's a Guy or Girl?" said Hikaru.

"Haruhi how is my precious daughter?" said Tamaki while hugging Haruhi.

"Let Go!" yelled Haruhi.

"Tono is Harassing Haruhi!" said both the twins together while pushing Tamaki off Haruhi.

"Leave my daughter you doppelgangers!" Tamaki shouts while running after Kaoru & Hikaru.

* * *

**Next Day Outside Ouran High School **

A girl with black hair and dark chocolate eyes wearing the yellow gown uniform for girls in Ouran High School was standing in front of the Ouran High School Entrance

"Thank You Jeff, You know what time you have to pick me up right" Miya asks Jeff, the Limo Diver.

"Yes Miss Miya, Have Great First Day Miss Miya," Jeff says to Miya

"Hmm... So this is Ouran High School quiet big Miaka said I should go to the class first, let's see where the class is …." Miya opens the Map of Ouran High School

"Ok, So I should go here then take right ill arrive at the east wing then take a left and another left then ill get there ok" Miya said to herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Classroom of 1-A Classes are Starting**

"Isn't the transfer student supposed to be here?" asked Hikaru.

"Btw did anyone find out if it was a guy or a girl?" asked Kaoru.

"Ok everyone today we have a new transfer student Please Come in Miss Miya" said the Teacher.

Miya enters the classroom everyone stares at her. _'Why are they staring at me?Just ignore the staring Miya.'_ Miya thought has she walked towards in front of the class.

Everyone is whispering, "Wow she is beautiful", "who is she", "I wonder what the new transfer student…"

"This is Miya ... Where is the full name?" asked the teacher as he looked at the paper he was holding.

Miya goes to the teacher's desk and told something to the teacher, everyone is still staring at Miya...

"What do you think is going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't know" said Hikaru.

"Ok this is Miya, She transferred from U.K. Would you like to say anything Miss Miya." asked the teacher

"Hello Im Miya Im 16 yrs old transferred from U.K and hope to enjoy my time here." Miya smile's at everyone in the classroom.

"Wow she is beautiful," said One Boy.

"Do you think she is model or actress?" whispered one girl

"She might be a princess of some country," said another girl

"Miss Miya please Sit right over there," said the teacher as he pointed to a chair,

"Yes Thank You," Said Miya then walked over her to her seat.

"So this is the new transfer student huh…,"said Hikaru

"She is really beautiful, "said Momoka Kurakano the Class Vice-President of 1-A

"Oh Momoka do you know her?" asked Haruhi

"Yes I know abit from Miaka Ajibana she told me that she and Miya were friends" said Momoka

"Miaka Ajibana her parents own the biggest entertainment industry in Japan right" asked Hikaru.

"Yes" said Momoka

"Momoka please come over here we have a problem" said Guy.

"Sorry I got to go" Momoka said and left to talk to the guy.

Miya is sitting in front of Haruhi. 'Have I not seen this person somewhere?' Miya tries to remember where but someone comes up to Miya's chair.

Miya look's up to see a girl with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with curls in end of the ponytail and green eyes she was wearing the yellow uniform for girls in Ouran High School.

"Miya !! It has been such a long time... I haven't spoken to you after what happened last year?" said the girl.

"Yes it's been such a long time. I did not know we were in the same class Miaka..."Miya said to Miaka ignoring the last sentence about what happened last year.

"I didn't know too. I'll introduce you to everyone ok...,"said Miaka

"Sure." Miya gets up from her seat and goes along with Miaka but Miya gets the feeling at someone is watching her when she turns around to see three good-looking boys looking at her, two boys with orange hair and another boy who looks like girl.

_'Those two guys are twins and that is ... OMG! Its…oh isn't this interesting'_ Miya thought and smiled playfully...

"Huh did you say something Miya?" asked Miaka

"Oh no nothing I was thinking" Miya said and smiled. _'This is very interesting I think I'm going to have alot of fun'_ thought Miya and giggled to herself. No One noticed Miya talking to herself and giggling they were all talking with Momoka about Miya.

After being introduced to everyone in the class, they were only three people left Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin or known as the "Hitachiin Twins" and Haruhi Fujioka the Scholar student.

"Miss Miya & Haruhi Fujioka Please Come here…,"said the teacher

"Sorry I got to go Miaka... I'll talk to you later ok" Miya said and left.

Miya saw Haruhi talking to the teacher. Miya hears the twins saying something

"What do you think happened?" Hikaru asks Kaoru.

"Who knows? But why did the teacher call the transfer student too?" Kaoru replies.

As Miya goes to the teacher's desk .She hears the teacher say something to Haruhi "Haruhi I want you to show Miss Miya around the school because she is new here she doesn't now the school well..."

"No it's ok Teacher, Haruhi might have other stuff to do. Its ok I will see the school myself why disturb Haruhi. Its ok ill do it myself and Thank you for worrying about me but I can do it myself," Miya told the teacher

"Ok if u want to do it yourself its ok too" said the teacher to Miya.

While Miya and Haruhi are going, back to their seats Miaka comes, pulls Miya's arm "Come on Miya I'm going to take you to the host club", and pulls Miya with her.

"But Miaka I don't want to go" Miya says to Miaka but

"Come on Miya this will help you forget about 'that' person when you see the hot beautiful host club guys" Miaka whispers in Miya ear and grins at Miya.

"No Miaka Come on I don't want to GOoo…,"Miya shouts but Miaka pulls her arm and dash's to the east wing.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Host Club Room After all the Customers Left.**

"Haruhi my Precious Daughter" said Tamaki while he hugs Haruhi tightly and Haruhi struggles to get away ...

" Let go! Let go!" Yell's Haruhi.

"We have a special guest arriving at now, everyone" Kyouya said to everyone in the host club.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside the Host Club Doors**

"Ok where am I?? Maika?!" Miya asks Miaka

"Miya this is the host club room, I have made special reservations for you only" Miaka replies.

* * *

**The Doors to Host Club Open **

Miaka pushes Miya Inside and closes the door.

*Whoosh*

"What?"

In front of Miya was English style Garden with Cherry Blossom Tree's in straight line and small table's and chairs. There was a tall handsome guy who had a well-built body he was wearing a Dark Greenish-Blue Hakama and Uwagi.

(A/N: please bear with me i don't know what they were wearing its a Japanese clothing and i have no knowledge of Japanese clothing but i searched in google and i saw a picture of Hakawa and Uwagi it looked the same has what the Host Club wore but if you want you can see the picture of what the Host Club was wearing then please go to my Profile)

Next to the Tall guy was a cute little boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing the same thing as the Tall guy but his Hakama and Uwagi was light blue in color and Miya recognized someone next to the cute little boy it was Haruhi wearing the same thing as the other two guys expect Haruhi's was Maroon. And next to her was the twins wearing a waiter-style uniform while one twin who Miya recognized as Hikaru held a platter of cookies and other Twin Kaoru was holding a Champagne bottle.

Next to them was two more handsome guys wearing the same type of waiter uniform, one guy was blonde he was holding a tray with the tea in one hand while his other hand was behind and the last guy had black eyes and onyx eyes that was behind his glasses when Miya looked at his eyes she felt like everything else was gone only he and she was in room, she felt herself being drawn into his eyes but she snapped out of her trance.

Host club: Welcome!

Miya: Whaat…

Tamaki: Hello my beautiful princess Welcome the Host Club. We all are your host's for today.

_'What ??? Miaka ?? Why am I here ?? Wait Miaka im going to kill you when I come out!'_ Thought Miya Suddenly The guy with glasses comes up to Miya and says "Please come this way."

The Host club rushes Miya off to a Table with beautiful tableware and candles flower's all over the place.

Miya looks at Haruhi "Haruhi?" Miya said to Haruhi.

"Miya you're the special guest?" Haruhi asks confused.

"Oh Haruhi you know our special guest?" asks Tamaki

"Yes Tamaki Senpai this is new transfer student" Haruhi says.

Suddenly Tamaki pulls Miya hand and kiss's it "Beautiful Princess welcome to the host club"

"No no wai-" Miya tries to say something but she is cut off by a guy with the glasses as he comes over and says "Miss Miya, We all are your host's for today"

"No Wai-" miya tries to talk again but…

"Mi-chan want to eat some cake??" asks a blonde haired cute kid..

Miya bends down to talk to the kid "No thank you but-"

The twins cut off Miya.

"The transfer student huh?? Miya Right?" ask both the twins.

"Yes bu-" said Miya but the host club is ignoring Miya.

"Kyouya what do you know about our special guest here?" asks Tamaki.

"Her name is Miya, No Surname found in the records she is 16 yrs old she transferred from U.K Oxford High School she is Half Indian and Half Japenese".

"That's all ??!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru asked Kyouya.

"Wait wait list-" said Miya but they ignored her again.

"Yes that's all " said Kyouya

_'Argh!!! These guys are annoying!! They are talking between each other I will just go without them noticing'_ thought Miya, So Miya turns and walks to the door but the Host Club stops her…

Tamaki is holds Miya by the waist and hold her chin up staring at her face.

"Sorry princess we have been ignoring you now let's start your special host club date," Tamaki said to Miya.

"No wait I don-" Miya tries to stop Tamaki but he does not listen to Miya.

"No princess you are the most beautiful women I have seen, I want too look at your face forever" Tamaki went saying something but Miya was really annoyed to hear anything...

"STOP!!! WILL ANYONE HERE LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY??" Miya yelled at the host club.

Everyone in the host club was silent …

"Umm.. Ok sorry but I'm really angry I have been trying to say something for the past 20 Min's but you ignorant guys don't listen I try to say something but everyone of you cuts me off" said Miya in a angry and annoyed voice.

"Cool down Miya" said Hikaru and Kaoru while rubbing Miya's shoulders.

"What's wrong Miya?" asks Haruhi

Miya breaths "Ok I didn't ask for any special reservations I didn't even want to come here but my friend dragged me here, all I wanted to do is go join the Karate and Music Club" Miya told the host club about how her Miaka dragged her here to the host club.

"That's what happened huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yes but I think I heard this guy the one with the glasses say that he checked my records??" said Miya .

"Yes we check record of all our Guests," said Kyouya

Miya got up from the sofa and said "Well what information did the Ootori Police Force gather?" asked Miya with a sweet smile but,

A evil aura that said you-shouldn't-have-done-that.

_'Shadow Queen!!!'_ thought Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, & Mori

"So you know about the Ootori Police Force?" asked Kyouya while fixing his glasses.

"You have your contacts and I have mine," said Miya while giving a devilish smile.

"BTW Mr. Kyouya Ootori" Kyouya turned around

"If you're so interested in my information than ask me no need to ask people to snoop in my personal records," Miya said with a smile.

"Sure" said Kyouya with a smile.

_'Shadow King and Shadow Queen Scary!! Miya has Kyouya-senpai's temper'_ thought Everyone as they shuddered under the scary atmosphere.

*Beep Beep*

"Oh Sorry One sec" Miya said and opened her cell phone.

_'Oh it is my alarm it is already the time. OMG im late I made Jeff wait for a whole hour! I have to go now...'_ Thought Miya

"Well I got to go too I got to pay right how much is it? Do you take credit cards??" Miya asked Kyouya, Miya take's her credit care out but

"Your friend as already paid Miss Miya "said kyouya

Miya turn's to leave but she stop's "BTW Haruhi it was nice meeting you again after such a long time and you shouldn't have Cut your long hair, Ruhi" Miya smiled and winked at Haruhi before leaving the room.

"Wait Mi-"said Haruhi

* * *

**After a while Outside Ouran High School Host Club **

While walking down the Stairs Miya's Cell phone *Ring Ring* Oh its Jeff.

"Hello Miss I'm near the entrance of Ouran waiting for you" said Jeff.

"Oh Jeff sorry I made you wait I was a bit busy I'll be there in 5 minutes" said Miya.

"Ok Miss Miya I will be here," Jeff said while Miya turned her cellphone OFF and walks down the stairs.

_'Who knew I would meet her here after such a long time I wonder if she still remembers me the girl I met when I was 6 yrs old Haruhi Fujioka the 5 yr old girl I met on that day at the park the sweet sad girl who I never forgot'_ Miya thought and smiled sweetly as she watched the scenery outside the limo.

Miya saw Jeff holding the limo door open for her "Hello Jeff," Miya said to Jeff

"Hello Miss Miya, How was your first day at your new high school?" asked Jeff

"Let's just say it wasn't what I expected to be" Miya said to Jeff while smiling happily at him

"It must have been good "said Jeff.

* * *

Who is Miya? How does she know Haruhi?

See what happens next on Chapter 2

Please Rate!!! If you like this please add it for your fave. and Story Alert.

* * *

Please leave a Review and if wouldnt mind please give me advise on how i can improve my writing style :D I spell checked everything but if i made any mistakes im really sorry :(

Thank You For Reading My story :)


	2. Childhood Friend

Hello Everyone :D

I finally finished editing chapter 2 this chapter is really gud with he ball and all

and btw i have taken some scenes from the manga and anime for this chapter

AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF MIYA'S NEW FRIEND TANAKO and THE DRESSES THEY WORE ON THE BALL, KENJI (miya's hot bodyguard) AND THE BALL(how the ballroom looked like) THEN PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE I'LL ADD THE PICTURES.

Please leave Reviews and i would also like it if you give me advise on how to improve my writing style. i really want to improve so please help me :D

Hope you enjoy my fan fic :D!,

* * *

Meanwhile at the Host Club

"She Knows!" yelled everyone expect Kyouya, Mori and Haruhi as Lighting struck in the background.

"Yes, She knows that Haruhi is a girl and don't yell out so loud you three are disturbing others" said Kyouya while working on his laptop.

"Kyouya why are you so calm? She might tell the whole school Haruhi is a girl," shouted the twins.

"Then Haruhi can't be a host and" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"And I can't eat cake anymore with Haru-chan but I also want the cake for myself mnn…" said Hunny while holding a plate with a strawberry cake on it and standing in between Hikaru and Kaoru.

'_Get Lost!'_ Thought Hikaru and Kaoru as they look at Hunny annoyed.

The twins lift and throw Hunny away. While Mori runs after Hunny to catch from falling.

"Tono can never ever see Haruhi again" Hikaru and Kaoru, whispered in Tamaki's ear repeatedly as Tamaki started to freak out. But Tamaki suddenly turned around to face the twins "If I can't see Haruhi again you both can't see her again either," stated Tamaki while pointing at the twins and laughing at them.

"But we can because… we're in the same class we can talk to Haruhi while you can't talk to her or see her" said the twins while Kaoru and Hikaru both put their hands over Haruhi's shoulder and snicker at Tamaki.

"Come on Haruhi Daddy is going to spend more time together with you" said Tamaki as he pulled Haruhi out of the twins grasp and hugged her too tightly.

"I don't need two fathers," said Haruhi with an annoyed face.

Tamaki turned around and looked towards Kyouya "Mom!! Do something or else those doppelgangers will take our precious daughter away" wailed Tamaki.

"Mom being?" asked Kaoru

"Position-wise...probably me." Answered Kyouya as he stared at Tamaki wailing.

"Mom!! Our daughter" Tamaki wailed again.

"Stop worrying about that Tamaki" said Kyouya while he checked his clipboard.

"Mom don't you care what happens to our daughter?" said Tamaki with a puppy dog eyes.

"Anyway we got a lot of things to do tomorrow remember tomorrow's the big event?" said Kyouya.

"Huh?" said Haruhi confused.

* * *

Meanwhile Miya was on her way to her House

'_I wonder if she remembered me?? It's Haruhi for god's sakes! she doesn't remember anything expect food and study'_ Thought Miya while looking at the Beach scenery outside the window of her limo.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Where's my cell phone??" Miya asked herself while searching her purse. Miya looked around and saw something Red next to her "Ah-ha" said Miya as she took that Red thing out. It was her Cell phone; it was Stylish, Sleek and innovative slider-style cell phone and it was Red in color that made it look more stylish. Miya slide it open and put it in her ear.

"Hello Miya!" said a cheerful-energetic voice from the cell phone.

"Hello Miaka what is it?" asked Miya in an angry voice.

"Oh… Miya you are angry at me?" asked Miaka in sad voice. Miya could already imagine her making Puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I told you Miaka I didn't want to go to the Host club but still you sent me there and those annoying guys and didn't let me go," said Miya in irritated tone.

However, Miya's expression softened up abit when she heard Miaka sob "But what you did helped me abit" said Miya in soft and kind voice.

"It did? How did I help? Did you fall for someone in the host club? But don't fall for Tamaki-senpai He is mine because your so beautiful and he too might fall in love with yo-" Miaka said but before she could say anything else Miya got angry.

"NO!! I DIDN'T FALL FOR ANYONE!!" Miya yelled into the cellphone.

"Miss Miya are you alright over there" asked Jeff as her turned his head a little to the right and looked back through the window that connected Miya to Jeff. Miya raised her hand signaling she was okay.

"Jeff, Yes I'm fine," said Miya.

"So you did fall for someone huh?? Who is it come on?" asked Miaka teasingly.

"No one I didn't fall for anyone Okay Miaka!? Moreover, you should know why. After what happened last year how can you ask me this?" Miya said as her eyes turned a little sad when she talked about last year.

"Sorry Miya I didn't mean to make you remember that I was just teasing you" said Miaka in an apologetic voice. Miya sighed and "Its ok Miaka I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it anyway why did you call?" asked Miya in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you tomorrow night is the Christmas ball. The Host Club has this Ball very year. It's really great I wanted to know if you're coming?" asked Miaka in a really excited voice. Miya was sure Miaka was jumping around by the tone of her voice. Miya chuckled to herself thinking how energetic her friend always is.

"Christmas Ball huh? Sure that is going to be Fun," said Miya as she put her index finger on her chin and gave a thoughtful look.

"Ok great! Pick out a Beau-ti-ful dress. I'll talk to you tomorrow in class ok Byee" said Miaka.

"Ok sure Bye" said Miya and switched her cell phone off.

'_Christmas Ball this is going to be fun definitely_' thought Miya as she looked out the window with a playful smile on her lips.

"Miss Miya we're here" said Jeff

"Oh ok Thank you Jeff," said Miya while getting out of the limo. In front of Miya was a huge white villa behind the house was the Beach you could practically see the beach from very window of the villa. Miya walked towards the huge white doors. Miya didn't even need to ring the doorbell because the doors opened by itself

A line of Maid's and Butler's stood in each side of Miya "Welcome Home " they said in a cheerful voice as they bowed down before Miya. Miya gave a small sigh before smiling

"Hello everyone," Miya said as she gave her bag to a brown haired girl with glasses in a Maid uniform. "And I told you all before not to bow down whenever I come home" Miya told them before walking towards the huge stairs leading to the first floor.

Miya heard her Maid's and butlers yelling " is so kind!!" , " We are so lucky to get to work under such a kind family" and " She treats us all like family. Miya smiled 'Just like always' thought Miya before opening a huge wooden door.

(A/N -- this is the villa where miya is staying at it is near the beach Takahashi Private Beach there is also a Main Residence but miya wanted to stay close to the beach so she shifted here)

"Ah… Miss Miya you've arrived" said Jenny who was holding a tray with tea and biscuits. Jenny was on the other side of the room while Miya was near the door. In the room was not only Jenny but Miya saw a few maids and butlers around room.

"Hello Jenny you won't believe who I met today" said Miya while waving her hand.

"But Miss Miya your Brother is waiting for you in the Sitting Area" said Jenny with a worried expression.

"Oh brother came here I thought he was busy" said Miya with a confused voice while walking towards the sitting area.

'_I wonder what happened. I do not think brother came here to just to visit me. He has much more work to do he wont come to Japan from U.K just to chitchat with his little sister'_ thought Miya.

Miya saw her Brother standing near a huge window that had scenery of the Beach with a worried expression. _'I have not seen brother so worried before I think something bad must have happened'_ thought Miya as she went over to her brother and sat on the chair next to the window.

"What happened brother? Why are you so worried?" Miya asked.

"Miya you've come I want to talk about something important with you," said Krish while signaling everyone except Jenny to leave the room.

"What's going on brother? I haven't seen you so worried before what happened  
?" asked Miya who also became very worried.

"Miya I have had a talk with the Chairman of Ouran High School he said that he cant keep it a secret that you're Miya Takahashi," said Krish as he turned to face Miya with a serious expression.

"He can keep it a secret only till the Ouran Festival," said Krish while looking at Miya.

"So 'they' will find out after Ouran Festival?" asked Miya. Krish nodded his head replying to Miya's question.

Miya got up from her sofa went towards her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder "Brother I know, What will happen if they find out but till the Ouran Festival we should keep it a secret but after the Festival" said Miya while looking at her brother with a kind eyes.

"We should get more protection so don't worry much, Brother" said Miya while walking toward the door to leave the room.

"Miya you do know what we have do don't you?" asked Krish. Miya sighed before replying.

"Yes brother I know" Miya replied while she left the room.

"Isn't there any other way Master Krish I don't think Miss Miya can handle it again Miss is really happy here" said Jenny while pouring a cup of tea for Krish.

"I know it will be difficult but she has to do it or else she or anyone close to her will be in danger I don't think she would want anyone near her to get hurt," said Krish as he took the teacup from Jenny.

"Yes I know Miss Miya would never want any of her friends to get hurt because of her," said Jenny in a quiet voice before looking outside the window.

* * *

Next Day at the Class room of Class A-1

"Where is Miya?" asked Hikaru while searching all around the class. "Yea we have to talk with her," said Kaoru as he looked around the classroom too. "I think we should ask Miaka," said Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru knew something was brothering Haruhi because she had been very quiet since the time they talked with Miya at the Host Club.

"Yea" said Hikaru and Kaoru still looking at Haruhi.

They went towards Miaka but suddenly Miaka jumped up from her chair and ran towards the door. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi looked towards the door to find Miya standing there.

"Miya" shouted Miaka in her usual energetic voice.

"Hi Miya how are you?" Miaka asked Miya as she hugged Miya tightly.

"Hi Miaka I'm Fine How are you?" replied Miya with smile.

"IBM Great Miya, have you picked out a dress for the dance?" asked Miaka while she and Miya went towards Miya's seat.

"Yeah I have lets go together ok?" said Miya with a smile.

"Yeah sure" replied Miaka.

"Miaka! Miaka!" someone shouted.

"Someone is calling me Miya lets talk later ok" said Miaka and left.

"Yea sure" said Miya looking a little worried.

When Miya walked towards her chair to sit down. She saw Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru looking at her.

"Let me Guess mmm…" said Miya while tapped her finger to her chin.

"The host club wants to know how I know Haruhi is a Gi-" Miya was a cut off by the twins when they put they are hands on her mouth to stop her from saying Haruhi is a girl.

"Shh… are trying to tell everyone that?" asked the Hikaru

"No but if you both don't take your hand of my mouth I might bite your hand" Miya said to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey no need to bite"said Hikaru and Kaoru while they quickly took they are hand off Miya's mouth.

Miya giggled "So? What does the host club want to know?" asked Miya while she sat on her chair.

"We want to know wh-," said Kaoru but he was cut off by the teacher

"Ok everyone sit down and open the History book to Ch.17, Pg. 9 'The Roman Empire'." said the Teacher as she sat down on her chair.

"Hikaru and Kaoru sit down at your seat don't roam around the class," said the teacher as the class giggled.

"We'll talk later," said Hikaru and Kaoru with angry face. Miya turned her head back to see Haruhi who was looking at her curiously as if she was trying to remember something, _'She doesn't remember does she?'_ Miya thought and sighed, "So Ruhi-chan you still don't remember me huh?" Miya asked Haruhi in a voice that no one expect Haruhi heard.

After a few hours the Classes Ended, Haruhi and the Twins got ready to talk to Miya.

Hikaru and Kaoru started looking around to find that Miya had already gone from the class.

"Where is Miya? She was right in front of us?" said Hikaru in an annoyed voice (a/n: He very is short-tempered)

"Let's ask Momoka she was with her," said Kaoru

"You guys go ahead I got to go to the library," said Haruhi as she got up from her chair with books in her hand.

"What, you don't care if the whole school finds out you're a girl?" asked Hikaru irritated by Haruhi's attitude.

"No if they find out I'll not be a host anymore but ill find another way to repay my debt and ill get more free time to study" said Haruhi and left.

"What an uncooperative person" said Hikaru and Kaoru together.

* * *

After a while at the Host Club, the Host Club was closed for the day..

"What! Miya was about to tell the whole class Haruhi was a girl?" shouted Tamaki as he shook the twins by holding their shoulder.

"And Haruhi didn't care if she told everyone" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What?! Haruhi my daughter don't you want to spend time with your father anymore?" asked Tamaki in a really sad voice with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Like I said before I don't need two fathers," Haruhi stated bluntly. Tamaki quickly turned towards the corner and suddenly a huge dark shadow loom over him.

"What will we do? Next time Miya might tell the whole school about Haruhi!" said the twins as they ignored their Tono. Tamaki who heard them suddenly came out of his sulking and "Kyouya do something!!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya.

"Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru come here and help out planning the dance party," Kyouya said while working on his laptop

"Come on everyone we should do something about Miya, Kyouya you too" said Tamaki.

"Yea!!" yelled Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori.

"I have work to do Tamaki don't disturb me" said Kyouya.

"Kyouya this is an order from the King of the Host Club" said Tamaki

Kyouya glares at Tamaki "Then I'll quit the Host Club" said Kyouya

Tamaki again sits on the corner of the room with dark shadow loom over him as Hunny tries to comfort him.

"Is it really that much trouble to help Kyouya-senpai?" asked Haruhi.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi surprised. "Huh? You are actually taking Tamaki's side this time? We thought you didn't care about anyone knowing you're a girl?" the twins ask Haruhi.

"Not really, I don't mind if people know that I am a girl. However, eventually Tamaki- senpai is going to start looking at you with puppy eyes. And in the end, I have a weird gut feeling that you will have no choice but to fold." said Haruhi

Suddenly Tamaki starts looking at Kyouya with hard-to-resist-puppy-dog-eyes.

"Alright" said Kyouya with a sigh.

"Yea!!" shouted Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori(a/n: he didn't shout just stood there while they shouted) in excitement.

"But I don't want anyone interfering in my work" Kyouya told them.

"Okay! Now where is Miya?" asked Tamaki.

"I heard from Momoka that Miya and her friends went to the library," said Hikaru.

"Then lets go to the Library" said Tamaki.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the Library, The only past of the library where it is quiet…

Only Miya, Miaka and a light brown haired girl were at the library reading books no one else was at that area of the library.

(A/N -- introducing Tanako Hasimoto her parents own Many great Resorts across Japan. She and Miaka are good friends Miaka introduced Tanako and Miya now these three are good friends.)

"Hey Miya I got some great chocolates from France it has nuts in it really good" said the girl with light brown hair that went down her shoulder she had brownish-orange eye color and she was wearing the Ouran uniform for girls. She handed Miya the chocolate box.

"Thank you Tanako" said Miya while she took one of the chocolates from the box.

"Mmm… its really good!!" said Miaka loudly.

"Yea!! Its good" said Miya.

"Yup I know I have two more boxes for you two here" said Tanako and handed them the chocolate box.

"Thank you Tanako" said Miaka and Miya.

"Oh I forgot something in the class Miaka can you come with me?" asked Tanako while she got up from her chair.

"Yea sure Miya we will be right back ok you can eat these chocolates if you want, Wait here until we come back," said Miaka before they left.

"Ok I'll be right here ok," said Miya as she watched Miaka and Tanako go through the library doors and turned back to her books.

"Come out Host club! I know you guys have been there watching me for a whole half hour" said Miya while reading a book.

"Oh you guys are not coming out?" asked Miya amused while she took out the chocolate box Tanako gave her.

"What do I do with this Chocolates which is sweet has nuts creamy chocolate and it came from France one of a kind chocolate made by a famous French chef" Miya said loudly in a fake confused tone.

"Such a sweet delicious chocolate it would be a shame to waste it" said Miya in fake sad voice but the Host Club knew it was fake expect only few didn't know that like Hunny whose ears perked up when he heard 'chocolates' , 'creamy' and 'sweet'.

"No Hunny Senpai don't go...," screamed the Host club expect Kyouya who sat on a desk and watched all this happen.

"Here you go Hunny-Sempai," Miya said smiling at Hunny as she gave the chocolates to Hunny.

"Thank you Miya" said Hunny. The Host Club comes out of they are hiding place.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Miya as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them with a smirk.

"Princess we would like to talk about what happened yesterday" Tamaki said while he knelt down before Miya kissed Miya's hand.

"Excuse me Tamaki-Senpai will you stop kissing my hand whenever we meet" Miya said while she pulled her hand away.

"Miss Miya we just want to know if you will tell everybody that Haruhi is a girl?" asked Kyouya while looked at Miya with a serious but scary face.

"I may or I may not, "said Miya with a playful smile on her face.

"Which one is it?" shouted Hikaru angrily.

"Well, now that the Secret has been found out we can only resort to civilized negotiation right?" Kyouya said while he fixed his glasses that had a glint.

"For special reasons Haruhi has to conceal her gender. We don't have the right to forbid you from spreading this information." Kyouya said with an evil threatening aura coming from him.

"Miss Miya But would you keep this in mind?" Kyouya said and paused has his glasses shined.

"As a child from a powerful family. You should have heard rumors of this. Just by making enemies out of the Ootori family." Kyouya said while he folded his hands against his chest

"The Ootori Private Police, the secret service and the Japanese financial and political world, will take action. We wouldn't want something like that to happen right?" said Kyouya with a very fake-smile on his face.

"Oh… Mr. Kyouya Ootori are you threaten me?" Miya asked in a oh-so-innocent voice with fake-smile on her face too.

"Kyouya! You shouldn't threaten a girl like that!!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya.

"No its ok " Miya said while she took a step forward.

"Huh?" said Tamaki dumbfounded. _'Is she not afraid of him?'_ Thought the Host Club.

"Mr. Kyouya Ootori just now you told me what happens if I mess with the Ootori family rite?" asked Miya with a playful smile on her face.

"But you see threat's don't work with me" said Miya while she placed her chin on her hand.

"No matter how much you threaten me nothing will happen to me Mr. Kyouya Ootori If you want you can try but nothing will happen," Miya said with an Evil Aura coming from her and it looked even more scary with her sweet smile that made everyone take a huge step back from the two.

'_Shadow Queen!! They are equally same she does have Kyouya's temper'_ thought everyone in the Host club whose jaws fell on the ground.

"Miya!!" yelled Miaka.

"Were back Tanako forgot her purse in the classroo-" Miaka said but stopped when she saw the host club.

"Tamaki Senpai? The whole host club in the library. What is going on Miya?" asked Miaka while she turned and looked at Miya.

'_Oh My God! What is going on? What's going on?? Is that what Miaka is trying to say'_ Thought Miya.

Miya giggled "Nothing" said Miya with a sweet smile on her face.

"So you found your purse Tanako?" Miya asked as she turned around to look at her other friend.

"Yea" said Tanako while looking confused at what was happening before they came.

"Well let's go shall we? We got to go shopping for Miaka's dress for the Ball tonight remember" said Miya while she put her book on the table and went over to talk to Hunny who was on Mori's shoulders.

"I'll be going now Hunny-sempai but if you like these chocolates and want more tell me ok? I'll tell the chef to make more and send them to you," Miya said with a smile.

"Ok Miya will you send these tomorrow?" asked Hunny in hyper voice. (a/n: really high on sugar :D)

"Sure I'll bring a box no how about two boxes?" replied Miya.

"Yeah" said Hunny as he practically started jumping on Mori's shoulder but Mori held his legs in place just to make sure he didn't fall.

"Ok" Miya said. When turned and started to walk towards the door she saw Haruhi there.

"Till you remember me your old friend Mimi I'll wait," Miya whispered when she passed Haruhi and left the room.

"Mimi" said Haruhi with a surprised look on her face.

'MIMI!!! Miya is the girl I met when I was 5 yrs old that girl who called herself Mimi' thought Haruhi.

"Hey Miya wait!" said Miaka as she started to run after Miya but before she left she said a quick good-bye to the Host Club.

"Tamaki-Senpai See you later, Bye" Miaka said in a hurry then pulled Tanako and went after Miya.

"That girl Miya she wasn't afraid of Kyouya-Senpai," said the Twins who were still dumbfounded by what happened.

"Who is she?" asked Tamaki

"Mimi" Haruhi whispered to herself.

"Miya huh… interesting girl" said Kyouya to himself in an amused voice has he watched Miya walk off.

* * *

Later at the Ouran High School Host Club Christmas Ball…

A woman with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black dress walked into the huge room (A/N: pic of the ballroom is in my profile). She knew everyone near her were looking at her and whispering but her mind was thinking about the Huge room that was light pink in color _'They do have a thing of pink'_ the women giggled to herself before drifting her brown eyes towards the huge chandelier's hanging from the ceilings then her eyes traveled towards someone waving at her.

She looked at two girls one with dark brown hair who was waving energetically at her and another with light brown hair who was trying to hid behind something because everyone's eyes turned towards them because of her energetic friend's shouting.

The women giggled before walking towards them she saw what they were wearing. The girl in dark brown hair was wearing a Dark Green strapless dress that matched her eyes and it was knee-length.

The dress made look cute and fun _'Just like her'_ thought the brown-eyed girl as her eyes drifted towards her other friend. She was wearing a gold halter top dress with a low cut v neck, the dress went to her ankles but came up from left to right and right to left creating a upside-down V in the middle. The dress also had a shawl that she warped around her it made her looked really beautiful.

(A/N: sry sry im really bad at describing things so I put pics of their dresses in my profile so please check out my profile)

Suddenly everyone's attention turned towards the Host Club when Kyouya's voice filled the room.

"Everyone welcome to the Christmas Ball" said Kyouya to everyone in the Hall.

"We wish you to enjoy this dance with all our host club members. In addition, to the lady who displays the best dance... To the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight... you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek." said Kyouya.

"Do your best, baby..." said Tamaki with wink and a air kiss.

"Aeee" "Wow" All the girls scream in excitement while some of them fainted except one woman with brown eyes looked at them with amusement in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"This is going to one fun night Ruhi" said the women with brown eyes.

* * *

After a few dances with the girls the Host Club were talking about something when….

"Hey isn't that Miya" said one girl.

"Wow she looks beautiful," said one guy.

Everyone in room was whispering and looking at girl with Black hair and brown eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki as he looked at the group of people near the refreshment table.

"Who is beautiful?" asked the twins confused.

"I don't know," replied Kyouya.

"Let's see," said Haruhi as she walked towards the group of people.

"Oh My god that's Miya," exclaimed Hikaru.

"_Mimi?"_ Thought Haruhi.

"S-s-she… She looks Beautiful," said Kaoru as he kept on looking at Miya. "More like Sexy" said Hikaru gaping at Miya. "Such a Beauty" said Tamaki who was also looking at Miya with wide-eyes..

"Kyouya-Senpai? Are you alright" Haruhi asked Kyouya has she looked up towards Kyouya who looked stiff.

"Yes Im fine" said Kyouya while he fixed his glasses. "_Sexy hmm… yet sophisticated"_ thought Kyouya and smirked.

"Mi-chan looks really beautiful!!" said a very energetic Hunny as he pulled Mori along with him. Mori nodded at Hunny comment before Mori and Hunny glanced at Kyouya who was smirking.

Before the Host Club could go towards Miya some girls gathered around them and asked for a dance being the gentlemen they are, they danced with the girls but after one dance another few girls asked for a dance soon everyone was busy with handling the girls expect for Haruhi who was not dancing.

"Haruhi" said a sweet and soft voice.

"Mimi" said Haruhi before smiling at the person who called her.

"So you remembered me?" asked Miya as she stood besides Haruhi leaning on the wall.

"Yea Mimi I remember you," Haruhi said has she asked Miya for a dance which Miya accepted with a smile. Haruhi lead Miya towards the dance floor and they started to waltzed to the music.

"Is that Haruhi and Miya dancing?" said a girl as the whispering got louder.

"Tamaki-senpai is that Haruhi and Miya dancing?" asked Tamaki's dance partner.

"WHAT!?" shouted Tamaki and turned around to see them dancing together.

"Ta-ta-tamki senpai??" said the girl confused and little afraid.

'_What are they talking about?? What is going on??'_ Thought Tamaki while panicking. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru (the twins heard Tamaki's shout) waltzed their way near Haruhi and Miya.

Miya and Haruhi were dancing, Haruhi didn't hear Tamaki's shout but Miya heard and knew what was going to happen next "Why did you not tell me your real name Miya?" asked Haruhi asked as she looked at Miya.

"I couldn't I was told not to tell anyone my real name" answered Miya with smile.

"So you didn't tell the Host club that I was your childhood friend did you?" asked Miya with raised eyebrow.

"No but why shouldn't I tell them?" asked Haruhi confused.

"I'm just going to have a little fun" Miya said and smiled as she saw three couples dancing their way near her and Haruhi.

"Mimi??" said Haruhi confused.

"What are they talking about?? I can't hear a thing," Tamaki whispered to himself.

"Tamaki Senpai?" said the girl confused as she heard Tamaki talking to himself.

* * *

After the dance with Haruhi, Miya went over to her friends to talk…

"Miss Miya will you dance with me?" said a husky yet velvety voice behind her.

"Hm..." Miya said and turned around to find Kyouya asking her for a dance.

"Kyouya-senpai? You want to dance with me?" asked Miya confused.

"Yes" said Kyouya with a one of his fake smiles.

"Sure" Miya said and gave him a fake-smile back. Kyouya lead Miya towards the dance floor. Suddenly as they started to waltz on the dance floor the lights dimmed and a soft romantic music filled the room and all the couples around them started to dance while some girls put their hands on the guys shoulder and some guys pulled the girl closer by encircling his hands on her waist.

"Well… shall we?" said Kyouya as he held her hand up and put his other hand on her waist but he made sure they kept distance. Miya smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight Miss Miya" Kyouya whispered to Miya as he looked at her.

"Thank you but," Miya said before continuing "Kyouya-Senpai why are you suddenly so sweet towards me? Do you need something?" asked Miya as she looked at him with smirk.

"Sweet?? No nothing like that I just wanted to talk to you," replied Kyouya with fake-smile,

"So what did you want to talk about Kyouya-Senpai??" asked Miya.

"I want to know if you're really planning on telling everyone Haruhi is a girl?" asked Kyouya as he looked at her.

"Oh is Kyouya-Senpai worried because I didn't take your threat?" Miya asked in a playful tone.

"Nothing like that" said Kyouya with another fake smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone only if you do something for me," Miya said as a playful smile made its way on her lips.

"Are you asking a payment to keep you quiet?" asked Kyouya with raised eyebrows not that he minded to give her money to keep her from not telling anyone but this girl who challenged him was only acting like that for money??

"Something like that but it's not Money that I want," said Miya as if she read his Mind.

"Then?" said Kyouya confused.

"I want to be an Assistant Manager of the Host Club as you already know a girl cant be a Host so why not an assistant manager?" said Miya.

"Oh so you want to be the Assistant Manager" said Kyouya with surprised face.

"Yes and don't worry Kyouya senpai I wont steal your spotlight" Miya said and giggled.

Kyouya gave a small laugh "I won't worry about that" Kyouya said and gave her a real smile.

The Music stops but the lights were still dim so no one could see anyone expect their partners so before Miya took her hand off his shoulder she leans in towards Kyouya "You should try smile a little more like that Kyouya-senpai the fake smile doesn't suit you" Miya whispers in Kyouya's ear. Miya leaned back before the lights turn bright again.

"Thank you for the dance Kyouya-senpai" Miya said and left towards her friends.

Kyouya looks surprised at first but he stares at Miya's walking back to her friends and Kyouya smirks and says "Beautiful… indeed".

"Hi Miya I saw you dancing with Kyouya-senpai do you like him??" said Tanako in curious but teasing voice as she puts her drink on the table.

"No I haven't fallen for him," Miya said with angry tone.

"Did I say something wrong Miya? Suddenly I feel like I made you angry" asked Tanako with a worried expression on her face

"No nothing like that Tanako I'm sorry I just overreacted" said Miya and smiled at Tanako

"Miya! Tanako! Come over here on the balcony the Host Club has a special dance for a couple," yelled Miaka

"Wow it's so beautiful," said Miya as she looks around to find a starry night and cheery blossom petals flying from cherry blossom trees. In short, everything was 'truly very romantic!'. Miya kept on staring at the beautiful scenery but she snapped out of the trance when she heard the clock tower strike 12.

"Aww… the cherry blossoms and the starry night perfect for a romantic setting… A guy chasing after a girl in this scenery and the girl running away from him but he catchs hold of her and tells her the truth that he is in love with her then they share a passionate kiss" said Tanako with sparkling eyes. _'Well… she does read a lot of romance novels'_ Miya sweat-dropped as she watched her friend go on about her fantasy.

However, she spotted something and sneaked away from her friends. "Hey where's Miya?" asked Miaka while she looked around for Miya.

"She was here a second ago," said Tanako as she came out of her fantasy world.

* * *

"Now tonight's Dance Queen is Princess Miyako!" announced the Hikaru.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the King…." said Kaoru

"Well my time has come eh?" said Tamaki as he fixed his tie and started to walked towards the girl but before he could even move his foot.

"….has now been changed from Fujioka Haruhi!!" announced the twins together

"WHAT!!!" Tamaki and Haruhi both screamed.

"It's all because of Kyouya-Senpai said if we have an accident at the end, the party would be more fun. We just did what we were told," Said both the twins with hands in the air.

"phft… Kiss from Haruhi huh?" said Miya controlling her laughter.

"This is going too Far." said Haruhi as she turned towards Kyouya.

"I'll cut your debt by Third" said Kyouya while writing on his Clipboard.

"Oh… well it's just the cheek" said Haruhi as she walked towards the girl.

Haruhi walks down the stairs towards Miyako.

When Haruhi went over to kiss Miyako on the cheek Tamaki runs after her and he slips on a banana peel which makes him push Haruhi whose lips fall on the other girls lips and there went Haruhi's first kiss.

"Could this be Haru-chan's First Kiss?" asked Hunny.

Haruhi quickly jumps back and puts her hand on her lips while looking up slowly to see the girl who also had her hand on her lips but was happy _'Even though I gave my first kiss to a girl by a weird series of events, the night had a good feel to it,'_ thought Haruhi with a smile.

"Ha-ha-ru-ru-ru-hi" wailed Tamaki as he tries to come close to her.

"Congratulations Princess Miyako" said the twins.

"Hey!! Tamaki-sama just tried to stop the kiss," someone said in the audience.

"He really wanted to give the kiss huh? He's a Kissing Machine!!" squealed a girl.

"Kissing Machine??" asked Tamaki confused.

"I See Kissing Machine" said Haruhi while giving off an evil angry aura while glaring at Tamaki.

"N-NO I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT YOUR FIRST KISS!!" shouted Tamaki.

"Oh I see, thanks to you I did have my first kiss. Not that I really care but I didn't know that you were such a greedy person." Said Haruhi while she turned away from Tamaki.

"Pfht…Pfht… Hey Haruhi How was your First Kiss??" came a voice from behind

The host club turn around to find Miya leaning on the wall behind them and looking straight at them..

"Miya?" everyone said. (by everyone meaning Tamaki,Hikaru,Kaoru,Haruhi & Hunny)

"Hey everyone" Miya said as she waved her hand.

"Why are you here? asked the Twins.

"B-ut" said Haruhi but Miya cut her off

"I'm here because I wanted to know something if someone accepted my offer?" said Miya as her brown eyes drifted towards Kyouya and their eyes met.

"Offer??" everyone said confused.

"Everyone meet Miss Miya, Assistant Manager of the Host Club" said Kyouya while he fixed his glasses.

"Assistant Manager!??" shouted Everyone. (Expect Miya, Kyouya and Mori but he was shocked but he didn't shout)

"Hey everyone I'm Miya the New Assistant Manager of the Host club and Haruhi's childhood friend." Miya said with a smile.

"Haruhi"s childhood friend??" Everyone shouted again.

"Well that's what I have been trying to tell you all," said Haruhi.

"This is Miya, My childhood friend I meet her when I was 5 yrs old at the park. Miya said her name was Mimi so I did not recognize her at first. Miya and I kept on meeting at the park daily until one day when she had to leave Japan. After that we never met till now," Haruhi told the Host Club who were shocked.

"Well nice to meet you Host club" said Miya with a sweet smile on her face.

"Miya!" came a shout. Miya turned around to find Miaka and Tanako running towards them. "We finally found you there is a person who wants to see you" said Miaka as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh Miaka & Tanako" said Miya as she walked towards them.

"Miss Miya" came a strong voice from behind Miaka and Tanako.

"Hmm…. Oh it's you Kenji," said Miya while she turned around.

"Miss Miya it's really late" said the good looking guy behind Miaka and Tanako. The Good-looking guy had brownish-red hair with red fierce eyes he was wearing a white shirt with black jacket and jeans.

(A/N -- Miya's Body Guard he is 25 yrs old His name is Kenji Yoshizaki)

"Miya who is this?" asks Miaka as he nudged Miya.

"He is my body guard," said Miya sighing because she knew her friend was going to ask "Do you like him??".

"Such a good looking guy?" said Miaka as she looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kenji what happened why did you come here?" asked Miya ignoring her friend.

"Miss Miy-" said Kenji but was cut off by Miya

"Kenji I told you to call me Miya not Miss Miya" said Miya while she raised her brow

"Ok Miya It's very late Jenny told me to bring you home right away" said Kenji with a chuckle.

"Well you go ahead I'm going to say good night to my friends ok," said Miya as she turned around to talk to the others.

"Ok Miya" Kenji said and left.

"Miya such a hot guy for bodyguard Your so lucky!!" Tanako said in a quiet voice.

"Hey don't ask me I'm not the one who choose him for a body guard. Brother sent him because he is the most trusted body guard for of our family," said Miya while she turned towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi I got to go rite now I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" said Miya then she went over to Hunny.

"Hunny- sempai I didn't forget your chocolates I will bring them tomorrow" said Miya as she smiled at Hunny.

"Miya!!" came Kenji's voice who stand just a few feet away from them.

"Ok ok coming! Bye, see you all tomorrow" Miya said before she waved them goodbye and left.

"Bye Miya" said Miaka & Tanako as they watched their friend talking to Kenji.

"Hmm… I guess we should got too Tanako" Miaka said to Tanako.

"Yeah" said Tanako turning to walk towards the doors.

While Miaka and Tanako left, but some of the Host Club members were still shocked by what had just happened.

* * *

What will Happen Next?

What secrets does Miya hold with her?

What happened in her past?

How will Miya's first day as The Assistant Manager of the Host Club be?

To find out Read the next Chapters

* * *

Please Rate and if you liked my chapters add it to ur favs

Hope you like the chapter :D

Please leave Reviews and i would also like it if you give me advise on how to improve my writing style. i really want to improve so please help me :D

Hope you enjoy my fan fic :D!,

Rin03

I dont know if i might update the next chapter soon because im kinda busy


	3. Damsel In Distress

Hello Everyone ,

I finally edited Chapter 3 soon ill finish Chapter 4 part 1 since there isn't much to edit after chapter 3 because i started improving a little after chapter 2 and 3 but that doesn't mean i can put it here tomorrow itself because im really busy with studies but i will put it soon :D

IF YOU THE PICTURES FOR THIS CHAPTER THEN PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE :D

Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

Rin

* * *

Meanwhile at the Classroom of 1-A, The Twins and Haruhi were talking about Miya….

"Yesterday was crazy night who'd guess Miya was Haruhi's childhood friend," said Hikaru as he started dabbing his pen top on his chin.

"Yeah Haruhi you should have told us about Miya?" Asked Kaoru has he scribbled something in his book and looked at Haruhi.

"I already told you guys that it was a long time ago I didn't remember her she also gave me a fake name" said Haruhi without glancing away from the book she was reading.

"By the way why did she tell you her name was Mimi? Why didn't she give her real name?" asked Kaoru. "Yeah I was wondering about that too" said Hikaru. Suddenly everyone started whispering in classroom, The Twins and Haruhi noticed this. They saw Miya come into the classroom and everyone turning away from her and some girls were glaring at her.

But for Miya she didn't care at all what others did she went inside the classroom, She made her way to her seat and she saw Haruhi and the twins so she went to her seat and to talk to them. "Good Morning Haruhi" said Miya has she waved her hand. "Good Morning Miya" said Haruhi with a Natural Smile.

"Hello Hikaru and Kaoru" said Miya has she placed her books on her desk. "Yo Miya" said both the twins. "Haruhi I need to talk to you" said Miya while she took out her PDA. "Come with me for a minute" said Miya has she pulled Haruhi along with her and left two confused twins behind. After a while, Haruhi and Miya went back to their Seats to see the twins looking at them suspicious. Miya ignored them and continued to stand behind Haruhi while looking at her PDA. Hikaru and Kaoru got up from their seats and took a step towards Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Hikaru has he slowly put his hand over Haruhi's shoulder and looked at her with I-know-you-know-something-tell-us-or-else. "Miya was asking me if I wou-" said Haruhi but Miya who was behind her put her hand over Haruhi's mouth to stop her from telling them anything else. "Shh! You know I have to get the permission and the arrangements done" Miya whispered in Haruhi's ear. "Oh sorry" Haruhi whispered back.

Miya let go of Haruhi then tilted her head and looked at the twin "I can't tell you guys now but I'll tell you all soon," said Miya with playful smile on her face and then went back to her work. "What do you think she is doing now?" asked Kaoru while he too put his arm over Haruhi's shoulder. "I don't know but _SOMEONE_ knows," said Hikaru and Kaoru emphasizing the word _'Someone'_ as both of them turn towards Haruhi and look at her suspiciously.

* * *

After the Classes had Ended, Miya went over to the Host Club really early….

As always, Kyouya came a few hours early to arrange everything before the Host Club opened. He was waiting for everyone to arrive but he was surprised when he saw Miya come in so early. "Hello Kyouya-Senpai" said Miya as she held her laptop in one hand and a package in another.

"Hello Miya your Early" said Kyouya. Kyouya saw the package that was in Miya's hand and wondered what it might be? However, he stopped wondering and started scribbling something on the file he was holding. "Yes Kyouya-Senpai I need a little help" Miya has put the package down on the table. "Hmm… What kind of Help?" asked Kyouya with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Just some info" said Miya has she walked towards the table and chair which was in the opposite direction to where Kyouya was standing. "Info…hmm.. Interesting" said Kyouya in a low voice. Kyouya had a devilish smile across his lips, which Miya noticed.

"Oh My God! You want something in return for the help don't you Kyouya-Senpai?" Miya said in a fake surprised tone because she knew he wouldn't give her info so easily. Kyouya looks at Miya as she raised an elegant eyebrow _'She knows me too well…' _thought Kyouya while stopping himself laughing. "You really want something in return but I'm not that desperate for the help," said Miya with a smile while she put her laptop on the table.

"Hmm.." said Kyouya has the devilish smile disappeared while watching Miya sit down and open her laptop. "You came early just for the info?" asked Kyouya. "No I came early because today is going to be a busy day, According to your plan today we are having many customers aren't we Kyouya-Senpai??" Miya said with a fake sweet smile but there was bitterness in that smile which Kyouya noticed.

"My plan?" Kyouya asked confused. '_My plan huh??.... The one made last night at the dance but she wouldn't know about it or….. Would she??'_ Kyouya thought has he took a step towards Miya. "Well… When I threatened or blackmailed you, I knew you would do something you wouldn't give up so easily would you??" said Miya has she turned her sideways to see Kyouya's surprised face. Kyouya stared at Miya he was surprised but he did not let it show in his expression.

"So you made a plan in which you would make me think I got what I wanted but it was the other way around you were only using me to get what you wanted – More Profit & More Customers" Miya said and smirked. For a few seconds Kyouya didn't say anything but Miya broke the silence "Surprised??" Miya said and giggled a little but Chill ran down Kyouya's spine. Kyouya just smiled and stared at Miya while she turned her laptop on and started working.

'_I should not have underestimated her…For a second there I felt a chill it felt like she was really angry…… Something tells me I shouldn't try to use her again……..'_ Kyouya thought while he was still staring at her because her face looked so beautiful to him the way her hair fell over her face, the she smiles, the way she calls him and everything about her made him happy as if he just wanted to stare at her all day long. Suddenly Miya turns around and Kyouya panics because he did not want her to see that he was staring at her.

"Are you going to make the Host Club photo Album soon? Kyouya-Senpai" asked Miya when she turned her head sideways she saw Kyouya quickly turn to look at his File. _'Was he watching me just now?? Just a second ago, he was… Maybe just my imagination… but I am sure he was looking at me but anyway I have work to do' _Thought Miya.

"Maybe but Why do you want to know?" asked Kyouya. "Well I have some good pictures which you might want to use," said Miya while she started working on her laptop. "Kyouya-Senpai Come over here I'll show you the pictures," said Miya as she signaled him by waving her hand.

Kyouya walked towards Miya and stood behind her chair. "Here Kyouya-Senpai" said Miya while she showed the Pictures in a Slideshow. There were pictures of Hunny sleeping he looked so cute & innocent, Pictures of Mori practicing kendo and many more pictures of the other members. All the Pictures were good.

'_These are good even I could not I get some of these pictures… However,' _Thought Kyouya has he bent his whole body down so he could see the pictures clearly; Kyouya's head was near Miya's shoulder and his face was in Miya's hair when he tried to push her hair away from his face he could smell something...

'_Hmm…. This smell.… This fragrance has so many different feelings to it, This fragrance is Calming, Relaxing, Sweet and Floral…. Also Sensual, Exotic and Romantic…. This smell is of Jasmine…Miya … her whole body smells Sweet but Exotic… The kind of smell that makes me feel happy but.… also makes me want to just grab her in my arms and kiss her senseless'_ Kyouya thought has he felt his heart skip a beat. Suddenly Miya felt uneasy because she felt Kyouya really close to her so she moved her shoulders a little.

When Miya moved her shoulder,'s Kyouya snapped out of his trance and moved Miya's hair away from his face. Kyouya's face turned serious as he carefully started to look at the pictures "Hmm… These are good but how did you get them?" asked Kyouya with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I have my contacts," Miya said as she turns sideways with a smile on her face. However, when she turned her face was inches away from Kyouya's face.

Kyouya notices Miya's face so close to him from the corner of his eyes, he wanted to see her reaction but Miya gets up from her chair. "Here Kyouya-Senpai sit down and see the photos I'll go make us Tea and Snacks" said Miya and walks away with an angered but worried expression on her face. Kyouya noticed her angry expression as he watches Miya leave the room and then turns towards the laptop.

Right after Miya left the doors open Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. Has usual Tamaki had been fighting with the Twins about Haruhi. They notice Kyouya was the only one in the room.

"Hello Kyouya!" said Tamaki who was in a cheerful mood.

"Hello Tamaki" Kyouya replied in really cold voice. "Whoa! What happened to him he is really angry today?" said Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki and the twins ran towards the sofa dragging Haruhi with them and hid behind the sofa. "I wouldn't want to be the person who made him angry," said Haruhi. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hello Tamaki-Senpai …" said Miya but she could only see Tamaki when she tilted her head sideways she then saw Haruhi, Hikaru & Kaoru waving at her. "Oh… Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru you guys came together?? Do you want some Tea?" asked Miya who was bringing a cart with Tea and Snacks. Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins saw Kyouya turning to look at Miya then all of the sudden his angry and cold aura just disappeared. They looked confused by the sudden mood change but Miya was staring at them waiting for an answer.

"Miya you're here, so early! And oh… yes I would like some tea," said Tamaki has He, Haruhi & the twins came out of their hiding place and sat down on their chair. "So Tamaki-Senpai how was your day?" asked Miya with a sweet smile while she took out the teacups and saucers. Tamaki got up from his chair, went over to Miya's side, and spread his arms wide open. Tamaki made a weird titanic-like pose without a girl in front of him and said.

"It was great. The sun was shining bright on my Beautiful skin and everyone rejoiced at the sight of my beauty. God created some beautiful things and I am one of those beautiful creatures. I can't hide the truth that I'm a beautiful, handsome, and strong." Tamaki went on about how beautiful he was and how fortunate this world was to have him.

"He won't hide it even if he was told too," Haruhi whispered to Miya. Miya giggled and poured tea for Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. "Something to Eat?" asked Miya has she held the tray filled with cakes, cookies, sweets & chocolates. "Yes Cookies would be nice," said Hikaru and Kaoru has Miya gave them a plate filled with different cookies.

Miya turned towards Haruhi with the tray "No thank you" said Haruhi and sipped tea. Miya poured tea for Tamaki who had stopped talking about himself because everybody was ignoring him and now was sitting quietly in his chair. "So Senpai your day was good. Nice to hear that" said Miya caring expression on her face. Tamaki understood that she was trying to cheer him up so he smiled back at her.

Suddenly a cheerful child's voice from behind "Hello everyone" said Hunny who was on top of Mori's shoulders and was in his usual cheerful flowery mood. "Oh…Hello Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai" said Miya as she turned Hunny's cheerful smile with her own cheerful smile. "Would you and Mori-Sempai like some Tea and Snacks?" asked Miya while she took the teacup Haruhi gave her.

"Mi-Chan!!" yelled Hunny while he ran towards Miya and hugs her tightly. The teacup in Miya's hand fall's down when Hunny pulls her free hand. "The Cup!" shouted Hikaru & Kaoru but Miya bend her body down has she caught the teacup in one hand and the saucer in the other. The tea fell straight into the cup without one single drop falling on the ground. Miya gracefully caught the tea and was in a ballerina position. Everyone's jaws dropped on the floor even Mori and Kyouya were staring at Miya surprised but they didn't have their jaws on floor.

"Here you go Hunny-Sempai" Miya said with a sweet smile and gave a wide-eyed Hunny the teacup then sat on the chair next to Kyouya and started drinking the Cinnamon Tea she made for herself. Everyone in the room was shocked by what Miya did they all stared at her. Miya who was drinking her Cinnamon Tea quietly knew everyone in the room was staring at her when she looked up she saw everyone staring at her in shock.

"Umm… Why are you all staring at me??" asked Miya confused has she turned around to see if there was someone else behind her. "My elder daughter is a ballerina!!!" shouted Tamaki. Miya suddenly started choking while drinking the tea "*Cough* What *Cough* wha*Cough* Elder *Cough* Daughter?? *Cough*" Miya tried to shout but she was choking.

"Oh My God!! Are you ok Miya??" asked Everyone worried while they went over to Miya. "*Cough* Yeah *Cough* I-I-im fine b-but what's this about me being his Elder Daughter??" asked Miya confused has she put her teacup on the table. "Well you see Miya," said Hikaru. "He considers the Host Club has a family Miya," Kaoru said has everyone nodded.

"ohh… ok then I don't mind" said Miya has she watched Tamaki panicking and running around yelling "Call the hospital My daughter IS DIEING!!!" Kyouya calms him down and brings him over to Miya "Are you ok my Elder daughter" asked Tamaki. "Yes im fine" said Miya with beautiful smile that made Tamaki hug her tightly.

"Oh I remembered I have something for Hunny-Sempai," Miya said and got up from her chair, she opened the package that was lying beside the laptop. "What is it??!!" asked Hunny excited. "Here you go Hunny-Sempai these are the chocolates that I promised I would bring today, the chocolate has nuts and also dry fruits made by a chef in France and," Miya said has she brought out a Pouch tied with a pink ribbon. Inside the Pouch was many Strawberry candies having shapes of hearts, stars and flowers.

"I also had asked him to make some of his Strawberry Candies," Miya said, bend down and handed Hunny the pouch. "Yaaahh!! Thank You Mi-Chan" Hunny yelled has he hugged Miya has she hugged back. Hunny ran over to Mori to show him the Candy he got, Mori glanced at Miya and nodded with a small smile across his lips Miya smiled back at Mori.

* * *

While later Mori, Hunny & Tamaki were sitting in chairs that were on right and left side of the table and Kyouya, Miya, Haruhi & the Twins were sitting in sofa that was also in the either side of the table. They were all sitting around the table and drinking tea. Hunny stared at the shapes of the candies before eating them, All the Candies had different shapes such has stars, hearts, flowers and many more but most of all the candies were sweet. Miya was happy looking at Hunny who was excited while looking at all the candies.

Miya turned her head sideways to talk to Kyouya since he was sitting right next to her in the sofa but they both sat at the each end of the sofa. "Kyouya-Senpai can I please have the Laptop back" Miya asked politely making sure she didn't sound rude.

"Hm..." Kyouya looked up from her laptop "Here you go but…. Can you send these pictures to me later I may need them" Said Kyouya has he gave the laptop back to Miya. "Sure" Miya said with a sweet smile. Miya put her laptop down on the table. "Pictures!!! Whose??" yelled Hikaru and Kaoru who suddenly were allover Miya causing her to fall back. "Hikaru Kaoru I can't show them rite now but I think you'll see them soon" Miya said has she got up and patted off the dust that had got on her dress and straighten herself.

"Hm…" said Miya has she looked at her watch. "It's time to open the doors isn't it?" asked Miya while she put her Cell phone inside her purse. "If I'm correct you guys have 45 mins before Doors Open so better get ready fast," said Miya with a serious voice. "I have kept your Outfits in Changing Room so get changed fast" Miya said in a business-like tone as she snapped her fingers signaling them to go but Host Club was stunned by Miya's sudden change. "Go!" said Miya in a stern voice before opening her laptop and starting her work she noticed everyone running around getting everything ready but Kyouya was clam he was checking his Clipboard while Tamaki was annoying him by asking _'where his King Bail outfit was???_ '.

'_What is he talking about… I didn't hear about any King Bail Outfit…… Ah… Maybe Kyouya got it specially made for the 'Host Club King'…' _Miya thought while she worked on something in her laptop.

"The Beautiful princesses will be arriving soon everyone Get ready to open the Doors," said Tamaki in a loud voice.

"Yes Lets open the Doors in

…..4

…....3

…..…2

…....…1

"Open" said Miya as she snapped her fingers.

The Doors to the Host Club Open......

*Whoosh* A huge but soft breeze with rose petals everywhere when the breeze stopped everyone saw The Host Club wearing Tropical Costumes. Today's theme was Tropical Paradise.

(A/N: pictures in my profile I cant describe what they are wearing correctly I would have tired but I didn't understand what Tamaki was wearing)

"KYAAAAA!!!" shouted all the girls standing in front of the open doors. The sight in front of them was heaven to the girls It was The Host Club TOPLESS (well semi-topless they had jewelry or garlands on). The Shouts went on and on but only one member, Haruhi was in her uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile Miya was taking the girls to their designated Hosts.

'_Woah! These girls sure get angry easily…. Only because I'm the only female in the Host Club they act like I'm going eat all of the Host Club members… They should think again before messing with me…_' Miya thought when she felt all the girls in room giving off jealous, angry aura and gave death glares at her.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Right before the doors opened everyone was running around getting cloths, accessories & other stuff expect Tamaki, Kyouya & Miya had a talk about her working in the Host Club. "Are you sure you want start right now Miya?" asked Tamaki concerned._

"_Yes I'm sure," said Miya has she put her laptop aside._

"_But you don't know how we work here you still have to see-" Kyouya said but Miya cut him off by saying _

"_Don't worry Senpai I know how it works here.. Do you think I would not find out how you guys work? What you do? or any other info before I became the Assistant Manager of the Host Club??" Miya asked with raised eyebrow._

"_Guess not, if you need any help ask any one of us," said Tamaki with a kind smile. _

"_Of course Senpai" Miya said and walked away._

**End of Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

"Is it me or do you guys see lots of angry girls staring at Miya??" asked Hikaru has he rubbed his eyes to check again. "Yup I see it too" said Kaoru who was with all the Host's (expect Haruhi) in the other room they slightly opened the door to see dark aura's of all the girls who were glaring at Miya.

"Scaarrryy" shouted Hunny. "We should help Mi-Chan," said Hunny has he hugged Mori because he was very scared by 'The glaring angry girls'. "It's no use Miya knew this would happen when she decided she would become an Assistant Manager" Kyouya said has he fixed his glasses.

"Yes I think it would be better to let Miya handle it on her own if she needed any help she would ask" Tamaki said has he opened the door and went back to his customers. Everyone left the room and went back to entrain their customers.

* * *

After the Host Club had closed for the Day

As the sun started to set and in the Host Club room you could see the Sunset through the huge windows. Kyouya was checking his calculator and writing down something down on his notebook. Meanwhile everyone else gathered around the table and enjoying the tea after taking care of so many angry girls but most of them were resting their heads on the table.

"Why were there so many girls today?? Is it some kind of holiday or something??" Haruhi asked who was tired after such a long day. "Every girl in whole school came here today," said Hikaru has he stretched his legs out under the table.

There was a glint in Kyouya's eyes and he had a devious smile across his lips. "Today we had many customers and we have made profit worth a year's expense" Kyouya said has he calculated how much profit they made today. "Eh!!" said everyone suddenly getting off the table. "A years expense!!" yelled Tamaki.

"Yes… I knew letting Miya become an Assistant Manager would help us," said Kyouya who still had devilish smile on his face and his eyes were glinting. "He is enjoying this isn't he??" said Kaoru has he sipped his Tea.

"While we toke care of those angry girls he is enjoying this," Hikaru growled angrily while he tired to hit Kyouya but Kaoru grabbed his waist and pulled him back. Miya came out other room when she heard them shouting about all the customers they had today.

Miya walked up to the table and poured the special tea she made into everyone's empty cups. "Here drink this, it will help you relax" Miya said has she put the Teapot down. "What's this??" Hikaru asked while looking at the tea she served.

"It's a special Tea made in China, I asked someone to get me the ingredients from China it will help you relax and it will also help if you have muscle aches," Miya said with an assuring smile. "Now no more questions just drink it," Miya said forcefully.

Everyone drank it except Hikaru and Kaoru who were mumbling something. Everyone turned around to look at them has Miya walked towards them. "What maybe she might have added poison in it??..." said Hikaru teasingly while looking suspiciously at Miya. Everyone heard what Hikaru said and they all stared at Miya to see what she might say.

"Oh… I have poison Hmm… maybe I was thinking," said Miya has she took something out it was a little blue bottle it had poison written over it. Everyone's jaws dropped on the table. "Where this little bottle came from?? So… I thought maybe this is a new ingredient I should test it out on Hikaru and Kaoru's tea" Miya said has she folded her arms.

"She REALLY DID PUT POSION!!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru puts his hand over his forehead and dramatically fall's into Kaoru's arms. "Good Bye brother, that evil women poisoned your brother be sure to take revenge," Hikaru said has he brought his shaking hand up and pointed at Miya who shrugged and rolled her eyes at them.

"Su-u-re" Kaoru said has his voice cracked and tears flowing down his cheeks. Hikaru moved his hand over to Kaoru cheek and wept his tears away. "Don't cry…. Before I die I wa-a-nt yo-u….. To fulfill m-y-yy one last wi-ss-sh-h" Hikaru said has his voice cracked.

"Anything Brother" said Kaoru. "Kiss Me," said Hikaru has he moved his fingers towards Kaoru's lips. "Br-o-o-ther" said Kaoru while he blushed and tilted his down to kiss his brother. Hikaru and Kaoru's lips were just inches away, any Fangirl who saw this would have squealed "KYAAAA" at the top of her lungs but Miya was different.

"You know if you put this much intensity in the real 'brotherly act' (in front of the customers) you would have got loads of customers by now" said Miya with a smirk on her face. Everyone else in room tired not to laugh. Kyouya smirked has he watched what was happening.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Hikaru and Kaoru who forgot that Hikaru was dying and Kaoru was about to kiss him. Miya walked towards them and got down on her knees so she could talk to the twins face to face. "Here you go this will work better," said Miya has she gave them a small bottle. Hikaru and Kaoru took it "What's this??" Everyone asked confused. Everyone came over to see what it was.

"Fake tears it works really well," said Miya has she turned around to walk away. "Ehh!!! How dare you insult us our tears are genuine" said Hikaru and Kaoru dramatically pointing at Miya. Miya giggled at the thought of genuine tears coming from the twin's eyes. "Wha-what?!" shouted the twins.

Miya turned around and said "Yea rite! If I could get a penny for very genuine tear that comes from your eyes I would have been the richest person in this whole world," Miya sarcastically.

Everyone was shocked at what Miya said and were really trying not to laugh but Tamaki could not stop himself from pointing and laughing at the twins. "Don't you think so Haruhi??" Miya asked Haruhi with a playful smile across her lips.

"Yes" Haruhi giggled as she nodded in agreement. "Haruhi!!" shouted the twins shocked. "Looks like you guys have met your match" said Tamaki. "Hmph we aren't going to lose" said the twins with determination in their eyes. Suddenly someone came into the Room. "Sorry but Host Club is Clos-" Miya said but she stopped when she turned around to find Kenji Yoshizaki(her bodyguard he appeared in chapter 2).

"Hey isn't that Miya's bf??" Hikaru and Kaoru said teasingly thinking she would start stuttering and blushing while saying no like any other girl. Miya turned around and looked at the twins with evil smile on her face and murderously aura around her.

She put both her hands on each of the twins shoulder and said "Hmm… what was that??" said Miya has she squeezed Hikaru's and Kaoru's shoulder, the twins winced in pain "Nn-n-nothing" said both the twins scared. "Thought so" Miya said with a fake smile.

"Miya! Come on we got to go" Kenji said, he did not see Miya murdering the twins. "Go?! Now? But there still is time before I go home" Miya said has she released her hands from the twins shoulder's. "Because your brother told me to tell you that you have to go home because he has sent some official papers to sign," Kenji said.

"Official papers...... oh those I talked with brother about them but I can sign them later on when I reach home" said Miya and shrugged has she walked towards Kenji and stood in front of him so that the Host Club didn't hear what they were talking about but the Host club still heard them a little.

"Well seems he needs the papers urgently so we got to go now," Kenji said. "Alright let's go but before" said Miya and then Kenji nodded so Miya turned around and walked towards Kyouya and gave him a small note has Kyouya nodded then she turned to leave but before that "Ok I'm leaving early today I'll see you all tomorrow" Miya said with a smile.

"Bye-Bye Mi-Chan" said Hunny with smile on his face. Miya bend down to hug Hunny and then got up and headed towards the door with Kenji when the door opened she waved her hand and said "Ciao" and left.

"Ciao? Does she always say goodbye in different languages?? Yesterday it was Toddles??" said Haruhi confused. "We don't care about her goodbye our shoulders hurt," cried both the twins in unison has they put their hands were Miya had previously squeezed which hurt a lot when they touched.

"Why did she get so angry over a little joke??" asked Tamaki confused. "Maybe Mi-Chan likes him and doesn't want him to know???" said Hunny excited the 'Like' caught Kyouya's attention he was moving a little closer to listen. '_She likes that guy?? ….. of course she likes him…..Wait wait….. Why do I care who she likes anyway?? Forget about it…. I have work to do….. But why do I care??....' _Kyouya thought has he felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. He had felt this before when he saw Tamaki and the twins get too close to Haruhi but This jealousy about that guy with Miya was a lot more than the jealousy he felt about Haruhi. He shook his head a little which no one noticed then started writing stuff on his clipboard again.

* * *

The Next Day at the Host Club

Miya walked through the Host Club on her second day has Assistant Manager. It was busy as usual, and she was walking through with a clipboard and paper and scribbled on the paper every once in a while. She resembled Kyouya as she held the clipboard expect she didn't have glasses. Although the customers were enjoying their hosts, they were also keeping a watchful eye over Miya, as they quietly snickered.

As she walked by a table where Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining their customers, One of the customers stuck her foot out in her pathway. Which Hikaru and Kaoru noticed they were about to do something when Kyouya put a hand on their shoulder to stop them he was keeping a eye on Miya since the time she entered the room "Let's just watch" said Kyouya calmly.

Miya coolly stepped over the girl's foot without averting her eyes from her clipboard. She smoothly started walking again. She took a moment to stop and turn back with an evil devious smile. "Nice try." she smirked, Kyouya and the twins noticed what Miya had done "Woah!" Hikaru and Kaoru said and smirked while Kyouya just looked at Miya walking away. Miya continued walking again, it seemed that after that the amount of snickers and whispers doubled.

As Miya walked, she came near a few tables where Tamaki was entrancing a few of his costumers while the others gossiped without him noticing. Miya however heard very clearly their gossip as she walked by their tables. "How on earth did she pass the transfer exam?? It's said to be only for smart people," one whispered. "Yeah, they say she's so stupid she doesn't even know her own last name!" another added.

"So that's why the teachers don't know her last name. She was too stupid to right it on the registration form!" then giggles erupted from them that were silent enough to not be heard from Tamaki.

Miya turned to them and held her trademark evil devious smile. "For your information, I have already raised to number one in the whole freshmen grade and have only been here for a few days. You think I'm stupid?? You shouldn't be talking, seeing as you two are placed number 123rd and 117th." She walked away without a look back after that.

The girls were outraged one of the girls grasped her cup of tea and threw it behind her adding a "whoops". Miya carefully avoided every drop of it with great speed. Everyone looked and it seemed as if the whole host club had frozen. Miya quickly whispered, "Seems that you're so stupid you can't aim right." Miya gave her trademark smile, and made sure that no one noticed except the girl and her.

Then in her normal voice, Miya spoke, "Forgive me miss. It seems you dropped your cup of tea. Allow me to pick it up for you, Miya placed her clipboard on the ground and bent down to pick up the cracked pieces. As she did an "ow!" escaped from her mouth. At a fast pace, All the Host Club Members ran over to her with a worried look. She had cut her finger deeply on her finger.

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! You ok??" Hunny asked with Mori behind him expressing the same concern but not saying a word. "Are you okay? Pretty clumsy of you." The twins said in unison. "No!!! My elder daughter has been cut and I could not prevent it!" Tamaki yelled. "Tamaki -senpai sure is annoying." Haruhi muttered. Tamaki receded to his depressed position in the corner as host club customers gawked over him. "Are you hurt bad Miya?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya came up to her and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his face and observed it, "It's a little deep, but doesn't look that bad besides that. We should disinfect it now," he pulled her over to his personal table with first aid and club financial files. He continued grasping her hand the whole time.

Kyouya smoothly treated her wound, the two could not help but blush a little, which wasn't really noticed by anyone else because they could cover it very easily. '_Her hands are really soft….'_ Kyouya thought has he treated her wound. '_Why why am I blushing?? Why do I feel so warm when he touch's me why??..... I have felt this feeling before…'._ Miya thought hard because she felt like this before but she could not remember when she felt like this.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon The Host Club members continued to watch over Miya protectively. Kyouya however watched over her but tried to keep his distance because if he were to close he might want to touch her again. As the afternoon proceeded, the customers grew more and more jealous and angry at Miya.

Finally, the Host Club closed and Miya was watching outside the window while touching her hand were Kyouya had treated her it was still warm but she stopped staring at her hand when she saw something burning in front of the fountain. It was her Books "Crap!" Miya said in a low-voice but Host club heard her. "Wha-" before Tamaki could ask what happened Miya had left the room.

Everyone saw Miya leaving the Host club Room "What's going on??" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. "She was looking out the window then suddenly said something and left" Tamaki answered. Kyouya was looking out when he saw something burning "Hmm… Looks like that was the problem," said Kyouya has he pointed at the burning books

"Fire??" said Haruhi who had got near the window to watch what had happened. "What??" said everyone has they went over to the window ."Hey look its Miya" said Hikaru who saw Miya coming out of the Building and walking toward the fountain. "Those must be her books?" said Haruhi. "Someone is behind her," said Mori. "Mi-chan needs help let's go," said Hunny has he and rest of the Host Club went after Miya.

* * *

Meanwhile Miya was standing in front of the fountain watching has her Books burned to Crisp.

"Should have known this would happen," said Miya has she folded her hands over her chest. Miya heard someone laughing behind her. "Hahohoha….hahehe…That was fun" said a girl with red long hair laughing. "Had enough Miya??" said another girl with medium brown hair.

Miya rolled her eyes "Oh and One of the top customers at the Host Club" said Miya politely and with a fake smile. "You know why we are here," said Mizuki the girl with the red long hair. "Don't act dumb," said Suzumiya the girl with medium brown hair.

"Oh Suzumiya she doesn't need to act dumb she already is dumb" Mizuki said and laughed. "hahahohoho… So true Mizuki only a dumb person would leave her books out in the open when she knows that we will burn them" replied Suzumiya. "Yea" said Mizuki cackling.

The Host Club members were coming out of the building when they saw Miya and Two other girls "Some other girls are with Miya" said Hikaru while the Host Club was hiding behind the pillar that was near to where Miya and the two girls so they could hear and see what was happening. "She is calling my precious daughter dumb!!" said Tamaki in loud voice.

"Huh" said Miya and saw something from the corner of her eye it was someone's shoe from behind the Pillar. '_Oh… so they came to help me but ended up Eavesdropping…'._ Miya thought and giggled. "What are _YOU_ giggling about?" asked Mizuki in a disgusted tone as emphasizing the '_You_'. "Oh she must be thinking about her books," said Suzumiya.

"Yea…Hmm… rite because the book is soooo important to me" said Miya sarcastically. "Yup you can't learn without books can you??" said Mizuki with her cackling laughter. Miya just smirked and said "You really think I need to study with books?? Please don't put me on the same intellectual status as you" Miya has she pointed at both Mizuki and Suzumiya.

"Wha you Dumb Bitch!!" said Mizuki and Suzumiya outraged.

"My Oh My, Such words coming from one of the top customers of the Host Club," said Miya. "I heard that the Host Club members could see into a girl's heart by looking into their eyes But it doesn't seem the Host Club can really see into a girl's heart " said Miya has she put her index finger on her chin.

"If they could really see your heart it would be something Black Don't you think so??" said Miya with a icy smile on her lips and a dark aura has she giggled a little but the sound of that giggle sent a chill down everyone's spine. "I heard that rumor you both spread out in the whole school," said Miya with a cold look in her eyes.

"Ha…haha S-so you heard" said Mizuki nervously. "Hehe….ha w-w-we told the whole school that 'you threatened to shut down all of the Host Clubs members businesses if You couldn't be the Assistant Manager' it worked now all the people in this whole school Hate you" said Suzumiya has she pointed her shaking hand at Miya.

"How pathetic, you're so jealous you have to burn my books or spread idiotic rumors about me for revenge," Miya said has she put both her hands on the sides of her waist. "How P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C" Miya said in cold voice and smirked which made the girls tremble in fear and the Host Club was shocked at how scary Miya can become.

* * *

Let's see what the Host Club is doing Behind the Pillar

"H-h-hey guys do you see what I see?" said Hikaru shocked. "Huh-uh" nodded everyone expect Kyouya. "She is like Kyouya but 10 times more scary," said Kaoru while everyone nodded together except Kyouya who stared at them and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "My Eldest daughter is like Mom look" said Tamaki while pulling Kyouya to look at Miya.

Kyouya shrugged and pulled his hand out of Tamaki's grasp and glared at Hikaru and Kaoru angrily. "What?? Look at her she looks just like Kyouya" said Hikaru has he peeked to see Miya who was still giving off a dark aura. Hikaru was scared and started to shake a little. "Yes but Mi-Chan is sweet" said Hunny pouting. "Yea she isn't that evil like Kyouya" whispered Haruhi to everyone except Kyouya. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly they hear someone shout they all turn to see what was happening.

* * *

Back to Miya and The two girls what were they doing while the Host Club chatted….

"H-hh-ho-how da-dare you call us pathetic y-y-you No Brain Girl" said Suzumiya trembling in fear while Mizuki was taking a step back "Y-y-yea N-n-no Brain Girl" said Mizuki trying stand straight and trying to look tough which didn't work because Miya knew they were scared so she smirked. "No Brain Girl???? I think we can clearly understand who doesn't have any brains" Miya said has she moved a little closer to the girls.

"How dare you say we have no brains y-y-y-u-you" Suzumiya said but could not come up with any insults. Miya smiled and said, "If u had any brains, you would be smart enough to not tell me how you burned my books and spread that idiotic rumor," said Miya has she folded her hands over her chest.

Miya and girls were standing far away from each other because the girls were scared so they moved back that made both Miya and the girls stand far away from each other and behind Miya was the huge fountain. "Its not like you tell anyone is it??" said Mizuki with smirk in her face.

"Yea even if you do tell them they are not going believe you" said Suzumiya with grin on her face has she moved forward with Mizuki. "Who would believe you?? The girl who threatened our precious Host Club" Suzumiya said and starts to laugh with Mizuki.

Miya laughs softly "Unlike you two I have a thing called BRAIN, I videotaped everything and I think you might not want to come to school tomorrow" Miya said has she walked between the two girls "I have huge surprise for you two tomorrow " Miya whispered and smirked at the girls then walked away. "You B*tch" said both the girls has they turn around and tried to push Miya.

* * *

Meanwhile the Host still behind Pillar

"HEY LOOK those girls are trying to hurt Miya" shouted Kaoru has he walked out of their hiding and said "Come on we should help her!!!" shouted Hikaru has he pulled everyone out of their hiding place. "Let go!!" said everyone has they ran towards the fountain to help Miya.

The Host Club makes their dramatic entrance with Member of the Host club coming out of the shadows (A/N: it was sunset and somehow it became pretty dark you never know what happens in Ouran ;3 ) and standing against the pillars but Tamaki made an entrance with bang he came flying out of nowhere and said "We the Host Club Member have come to save the Damsel In Distress" Tamaki dramatically moved his right hand towards his chest and his left hand towards where Miya was standing.

Miya stared at the Host Club with her eyebrows raised "So you guys finally came out of the Pillar" Miya said and smiled at the Host Club. "You knew??" asked Haruhi confused. "Yes it was pretty easy with all you shouting an-" said Miya but was cutoff by Hikaru and Kaoru "What happened to these girls??" asked Hikaru and Kaoru has they went over to the fountain where they saw two girls in the fountain struggling to get up.

Tamaki went over to help them up, After the girls got out of the water "T-t-ta-amaki she pushed us into the water and s-s-she said that we shouldn't come to the Host Club anymore when we said we will she pushed us into the fountain and threatened us" said Mizuki with her fake tears. "Mizu-" before Tamaki could continue Miya said something

"Tamaki-Senpai May I say something" said Miya has she dusted off her yellow gown/uniform. Miya stood straight and put on smile and said "Miss Mizuki and Miss Suzumiya Your acting is 10 times more bad has how you look rite now" Miya pointed at both the girls who were wet and had leaves and weeds stuck on their hair and their uniform.

"So spare me Melodrama" Miya said with smile and dark aura surrounding her. Everyone's jaws dropped on the ground _'She said that with a smile' _Thought everyone shocked. "Y-y-you Bitch" shouted Suzumiya, she had forgotten that the Host Club was there.

"I guess that proves it" Miya said went over to Kyouya. "Kyouya-Sempai it seems and have burned one your books with my books," Miya said with a sweet smile. "Wha.." said Kyouya has he saw a black book burning with the other books The black book was his Host Club Expense Book he turned around and gave the girls a death glare. "B-b-b-but K-k-k-youya w-w-we-we d-didn't do it??" said Mizuki scared. "Y-y-ye-yes s-she did it" said Suzumiya pointing at Miya.

"Unlike you two I have other better work to do then burn other peoples books" Miya said and turned to leave. While walking away she whispered something to Kyouya, "Revenge is Sweet don't think so Kyouya-Senpai" said Miya in sweet voice which made Kyouya look at her in shock has she walked away, Before Miya left she turned around to find the two girls telling the Host Club their innocent and she is the one who this.

"Host Club" said Miya loudly so she could their attention but everyone indulging the girls turned to look at her, Miya just smiled and said "I just wanted the Host Club to know I'm no Damsel In Distress" Miya said and smirked then Miya turned to leave "Bye Bye" Miya said has she kept on walking and waved goodbye.

Hunny and Mori smiled at Miya's retreating figure "Guess she didn't need our help after all" said Mori with small smile on his face. "Yes Mi-Chan is strong," said Hunny with a cheerful but a bit seriousness in his voice has he turned around to see the Twins and Haruhi smiling as well. Kyouya held a genuine smile on his face that Kaoru, Hunny & Mori spotted.

"First time I have seen him smile like that" said Hunny has Mori nodded. "What do you think Sempai?? Start of another Love story?" said Kaoru while he stared at Kyouya. Hunny & Mori just smiled.

* * *

The Next Day at the Cafeteria was Haruhi, The twins and Miya sitting on the Table beside the counters

"Miya why did you bring us here" asked Hikaru. "Ju-" before Miya could say anything she heard Tamaki's loud cheerful voice "Haruhi my precious daughter What are you doing in the Cafeteria??" asked Tamaki has he hugged Haruhi tightly. "Wai- T-tamaki-S-senpai i c-cant breath" said Haruhi gasping for air.

"Milord is Sexual Harassing Haruhi," shouted the twins has they pulled Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp and then both the twins hugged her protectively while glaring at Tamaki who was running after the twins Amidst all of this Kyouya went over to talk we Miya.

"Miya" said Kyouya has he stood behind her "Oh Kyouya-Senpai Do you need something?" asked Miya politely has she put her fork down and wiped her lips with a napkin. "Why did you ask us to come here today??" asked Kyouya "Just wait and watch" said Miya has she sipped her Grape juice.

Suddenly there was loud noise and the windows in the cafeteria was covered with curtains and something big came down from the ceiling, everyone could not see correctly because there was no light in the room it was pitch black. A video started playing it was the Tape that Miya secretly recorded when She, Mizuki, and Suzumiya had met at the fountain expect the part about how scary Miya can be.

Everyone watched the video after it had ended the Curtains were removed quickly. Whispering were heard all around "So she really didn't threaten the Host Club" said one girl "Seems like it I think we should apologize" added another girl but before they went to Miya.

Miya has already gone from Cafeteria with Host Club running after her to ask her about what happened expect Kyouya he was slowly walking behind. "Hey Miya wait up!!" shouted the twins has they and the Host Club went after Miya.

"Hmm…" said Miya has she stopped and turned around to find Host Club. "What was all that about??" Everyone asked has they stood in front of Miya. "I couldn't just let idiotic rumors about me continue now could I??" said Miya has she turned to leave.

When Miya turned to leave she saw Mizuki and Suzumiya getting shouted at by some girls "Mizuki and Suzumiya!! How could start such rumors and do such things to Miya," shouted a group of girls has they kept following both the girls.

"What!! She deserved it she shouldn't have become the Assistant Manager," said Mizuki trying to get away from the girls. "Well then don't talk to us until you apologize to Miya for doing such horrible things," said the group of girls and left.

Mizuki and Suzumiya kept walking until they stopped when they saw Miya and the Host Club "M-m-miya" Suzumiya said nervously. "Oh and Miss. Suzumiya Did you enjoy the surprise?" asked Miya with smile which made the Host Club think _'how the hell could she smile when she was so angry at them??'_.

"No we did not because of your stupid video our whole day is going to be horrible," Mizuki shouted at Miya angrily. Mizuki had forgotten that the Host Club was right beside Miya but still Mizuki was angry with Miya's smiling face.

"Well I did tell you that you may not want to come to school today," said Miya with sweet smile. Suddenly Miya heard someone shout her name "Miya!!!!" shouted Miaka who was pulling Tanako along with her.

The Host Club turned around to see Miya's friends "Hello Miaka and Tanako" Miya said ignoring the two girls in front of her has she walked towards Miaka and Tanako "Hello Miya" said Tanako with smile has she straighten her uniform.

"Oh.. The Host Club" said Miaka excited. "Hello my princess How have you been?" said Tamaki has he slid his hand around Miaka's waist and held her chin up with his index finger to make her meet his eyes. Miaka felt her cheeks burn a little there was a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"So Miaka why did you call me??" Miya asked politely while Tamaki let go of Miaka and let them talk. "Oh I and Tanako were about to go to French Class so do you come with us??" asked Miaka with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Sure let's go then" said Miya has she turned around "I will see you all at Host Club later on" Miya said and left with her friends has the Host Club turned around to leave but something caught Hikaru and Kaoru's attention when Miaka started talking about spending the Christmas Holidays with Miya but Miya shut her up. "Christmas Holidays??" asked Both the twins has they slid their hands over Haruhi's shoulder and looked at her suspiciously.

"Looks like the twins are getting suspicious" Miya whispered to herself has she walked along with Miaka and Tanako. "Christmas is going to be fun for sure" Miya said has she walked into her classroom.

* * *

Miya and Kyouya under the Mistletoe??? What's going to happen Is Miya going to kiss or are painful old memories going to stop her???

Christmas Holidays with Miya and the Host Club is going to filled with Romance, Fun & Danger.

See what happens next on Chapter 4

Please Review!!! i dont mind constructive criticisms because i want to get improve my writing :D

If you like this please add it to your story alert and Favorite stories list :D

* * *

P.S: I want to tell you what Miya meant when she told Kyouya "Revenge is Sweet dont you think so Kyouya-sempai" and why Kyouya got shocked it was because Miya knew the girls were going to take her book so she had taken his black book.

And your thinking now why she took it? well to get revenge on Kyouya for using her **SPOILER ALERT :** Miya hates people using her for some reason.....

Well ill try to put Chapter 4 part 1 soon :D byee

* * *


	4. Christmas with The Host Club Part 1

Hello Everyone, :)

I finally finished editing 4 chapters that i wrote before now i have write Chapter 4 part 2 so it might take some time before i add that chapter but ill try to add soon :D

**AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURES OF MIYA USING THE LAPTOP, THE LIMO, THE MOUNTAIN CABIN, THE VEIW FROM KYOUYA'S ROOM'S BALCONY, MIYA WALKING AROUND OUTSIDE AND WATCHING THE SNOW FALL, THE STUDY ROOM AND TEMARI THEN GO TO MY PROFILE !!**

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Please leave reviews and if u have anything u can tell me that will improve my fanfic than please do tell me

Thank You,

Rin

* * *

One evening after the Host Club had closed for the day.

The Host Club members were relaxing over some Tea. A week had passed since Miya became the Assistant Manager and Christmas was just around the corner everyone was getting ready for his or her Christmas holidays but Miya had something special planned out for Christmas.

"'Commoners' Instant Coffee??" asked Miya confused as she stared at the teacup Haruhi served. Suddenly Tamaki showed up next to Miya with his right hand in the air and a teacup in his left hand "Yes, My darling eldest daughter, this is the 'Commoners' Instant Coffee you should definitely drink it" said Tamaki as he bought the teacup to his nose and sniffed the coffee.

"Ahh… Such nice Fragrance and Taste made by just adding hot water…. Come on my darling eldest daughter drink it you will definitely love it," said Tamaki as looked down at Miya who was staring at her teacup and the other hosts that were drinking their cup of coffee.

Everyone noticed Miya staring at them so they all turn around and look at her. "What's wrong Miya?" Haruhi asked as she walked towards Miya. A smile appeared on Miya's lips and the melodic sound of Miya's giggles filled the room. Everyone was looking at her as if she was crazy but Kyouya was listening to her melodic giggles it was like music to his ears but he also thought something must be wrong with Miya.

"M-m-miya are you okay?" asked Haruhi has she placed a hand on Miya's shoulder. Miya covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop her giggles. "What's wrong my elder daughter?? WHAT'S WRONG!? DO YOU HAVE A HEADACHE!?MOMM!! CALL THE DOCTOR!!!CALL THE HOSPITAL!!!CAL-" Tamaki's shouting was cut-off by Kyouya when he put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder "She is fine Tamaki" said Kyouya as he nudged him towards Miya.

Miya was sitting on her chair covering her lips with her hand she stopped giggling and sat straight "Ahem, Sorry I just found it really funny that you guys drink that" Miya said has she pointed at the instant coffee. "Come on Miya just drink it already stop being a spoiled brat" said Hikaru with smirk on his face.

"I don't think I need to be called a Spoiled brat by someone who is a lot more spoiled than me," Miya said as she got up from her chair and walked away but before leaving she turned around and said "and FYI I already drank the coffee" Miya pointed towards the empty cup. Everyone stared at her Cup and wondered when she drank it.

"Haruhi you should try buying 'Coffee Day' Brand its much better," Miya said while standing beside Haruhi. "Huh? How do you know that Instant Coffee brand??" asked Haruhi surprised. Miya just smiled and said, "I drink Instant Coffee a lot". Everyone was surprised by what Miya said but before anyone could say anything Miya's Cellphone started ringing.

* Ring * * Ring *

"Hmm…" Miya said while she took out her Stylish, Sleek and innovative slider-style cell phone it was Red in color that made it look more stylish. Miya slide it open and put her Cellphone near her ear. "One min Haruhi" Miya said to Haruhi as she walked away.

"Hello Jenny I was waiting for your call so did you get the number??" Miya asked and walked towards the window.

* * *

In the Background, the Host Club is talking among themselves.

"What's going on?? My Darling Elder Daughter is getting a lot of secret calls lately OH NO!! DOES SHE HAVE BOYFRIEND??? WHO IS IT?? WHO DARED TO TOU-" Tamaki shouted but was cut off by the twins. "Shhh!! Shut Up Tono! She might hear us," said both the twins annoyed has they held Tamaki down.

Kyouya who was sitting right beside Tamaki was writing down something on his notebook when he heard Tamaki talk about Miya having boyfriend his hand twitched he turned around and glared at Tamaki "Sit down Tamaki" Kyouya said in a stern voice. Tamaki's eyes turned wide when he saw Kyouya and he sat down really fast because he was very scared of Kyouya's sudden mood change.

Kyouya turned towards the rest of the Host Club "Anyway, Does anyone here know what she is doing?" Kyouya asked in slightly angry voice. Everyone was wondering what had made Kyouya so angry? However, two people knew what made him angry. "We don't know what is going on but she had secretly talked to Haruhi a week ago," said Hikaru. Everyone stared at Haruhi.

"What" said Haruhi. "Haruhi what did Miya say?" asked Kaoru has he slid his hand over Haruhi's shoulder "Come on Haruhi we know that you know something" Hikaru said as he too slid his hand over shoulder. Both the twins were beside Haruhi hugging her shoulders with a suspicious yet mischievous look on their faces.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru from the corner of her eye then turned towards Kaoru "Sorry but I can't tell you right now she told she would tell you guys later" Haruhi said nonchalantly ignoring the stuff the twins were whispering in her ears.

"Hmm… Okay" said everyone expect Kyouya but they all were suspicious of Miya. "Ne ne… Everyone Mi-Chan will tell us soon so lets just wait till she tells us herself" said Hunny as he looked up to Mori who nodded at what Hunny said "Hm" said Mori and nodded again.

"What Hunny-Sempai said is right we should wait for my darling Elder daughter to tell us herself, We have to trust our daughter Mother" Tamaki said and turned around to see Kyouya. "You were the one who was yelling about her Boyfriend Tamaki," Kyouko said coolly as he turned back to his notebook.

"But you know Tono We don't know anything about her do we?" asked Kaoru as he and Hikaru untied themselves from Haruhi because she was ignoring them. "Yea Tono We don't even know her last name" Hikaru said while he and Kaoru sat down on their chairs.

"Kyouya don't you have any information on Miya??" asked Tamaki as everyone turned towards Kyouya.

"Well the Ootori Police Force couldn't get into her personal records they said 'No one could get into Miya's records without the permission,'" said Kyouya while he taking out a File. "When I contacted the Japanese Secret Service and also some Powerful Contacts of the Ootori Family they all couldn't get into Miya's Records then I tried getting the permission but they rejected it," said Kyouya while he fixed his glasses.

Miya walked back to the table with the Cellphone still in her hand and a pink sleek, slim and stylish pink laptop, she then places her pink laptop on the table and opens it up. It crystal clear screen and keyboard design was spill proof and comfortable she starts typing using only her left hand while in her right hand was her Cellphone. She looks at her Cellphone then looks back at the laptop and then she dials a number.

"Hey Sarah it's me Miya" said Miya as she took a cookie that was on the plate that was in the middle of the table. She knew everyone was looking at her but she was used to it by now because she knew they were always suspicious about her. Only Haruhi, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai did not suspect her much because Haruhi was her good friend and just like Hunny and Mori, she knew Miya had her reasons for these secrets and they trusted her.

Hunny and Mori both treated her like sister and Miya treated them like brothers if she had problems she would go to them for help because she knew they would always listen to her but Miya wouldn't tell them much about herself. Miya's train of thoughts stopped when she heard Sarah speak.

"Hi Miya your in Japan rite?? How is it there?? Have you eaten Rice cakes or Dumplings?? Does is it Snow there??" asked a really enthusiastic Sarah.

"Yes Sarah, but I'm in kinda in a hurry so I need to know if Bro there?" Miya asked as she took a bite out of the cookie.

FF A/N(Fan Fiction Author's note): Sarah is the person Miya is talking on the cell phone. Sarah is Miya's brother's assistant in London..

"No he isn't here. He left to USA yesterday to sign a deal he also took John with him for to help him, I heard it was a big deal your brother has taken all some of the most hard working people of this company with him guess I'm not one them humph" said Sarah annoyed. Miya smiled at Sarah's ranting_ 'Still talkative as ever… eh Sarah?' _thought Miya before saying something.

"Nah you're a hard worker too…. so do you have any other number I could contact him by?" asked Miya while she sat down on a chair everyone was still staring at her. (A/N: she was standing till now)

Back to the Host Club they were all huddled together and asking each other what was going on?

"Who do you think Sarah is??" Hikaru whispered to everyone else.

"Maid?" said Kaoru.

"Friend?" said Haruhi.

"Her Teddy Bear" said Hunny with his clueless expression. Tamaki, Hikaru & Kaoru looked annoyed.

'_Is he really a senior?? How can a 17 yr old think someone is talking to a teddy bear??'_ Haruhi thought while she looked at Honey.

* * *

Back to Miya

"Yes Yes I bring back Souvenirs for you Sarah… Don't worry I will… Anyway I busy rite now Thank you for the help Sarah I really needed to talk to him I need to call him right now so Bye Take care." said Miya after she typed something in the laptop.

"Ok Miya Take care next time you come to U.K bring me some Souvenirs ok Bye," said Sarah.

"Yeah sure Bye" Miya said before disconnecting the call. Miya dialed another number again. "Is she calling again??!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru shocked. Everyone was not that surprised by this because she had been making secret calls every time for the past week they were all wondering what was happening only Haruhi knew what was going to happen.

"Yes I'm calling again," Miya said in an annoyed tone as she looked at the shocked Host Club members. "And by the way I don't know if you guys are trying to whisper or shout… so Shh…" said Miya while she put her finger in front of her lips signaling them to keep quiet.

Everyone froze and stared at Miya only one thought going through their heads _'She looks….. so CUTE!!'_ Everyone thought. But Kyouya was thinking about the time at 'The Ouran High School Host Club Christmas Ball' when Miya wore a Beautiful Black dress with a V-neck the dress showed her curves perfectly and that slit at just above the knee, skimming down to the left which showed her perfectly shaped leg._ 'The dress made her look…hmm….Sexy but sophisticated… but here she looks so innocent….Sweet and Spicy huh?..'_ Thought Kyouya and smirked.

Meanwhile Miya was dialing someone's number even tho she noticed the Host Club staring at her.

"Hi John, It's me Miya. Bro there??" asked Miya as she used her left hand to type something in the laptop while she used the right hand to hold the Cellphone to her ear.

"Hey Miya yea he is here one minute I'll give him the cell phone" said a man with an American accent on the other end.

"Ok thank you" said Miya has she taps her fingers on the table just like playing a piano.

Tamaki notices this and looks at Miya and smiles "So my elder daughter knows how to play a piano huh…" Tamaki whispered in a serious-like tone but "JUST LIKE HER FATHER!!!" shouted Tamaki. "What's wrong with Tono??" asked Kaoru has he watched Tamaki shout and jump around. "Isn't something always wrong with Tono??" said Hikaru with a smirk as he and the Host Club turned back to Miya leaving Tamaki to run crazy.

"Hi bro it's me Miya I wanted to talk urgently," said Miya.

"I'm your Elder Brother do not call me bro" said a strict and masculine voice.

"Alright _'Elder Brother'_ I need to talk," said Miya as she rolled her eyes and said '_Elder Brother'_ in a dramatic voice.

"I want to use our Mountain Cabin so I need you to send me the keys," Said Miya.

"Why do you need it?" asked Krish

"I need it for Christmas holidays," said Miya who looked a bit annoyed after calling everywhere just to get Krish's number.

"Who are you bringing along with you?" asked Krish.

"My friend" said Miya while gritting her teeth.

"What's your friend's name? Age? Female or Male??" asked Krish.

"Oh for the love of God!! It's only a holiday." Miya shouted suddenly. Everyone in the room jumped when they heard Miya shout into the phone.

"Brother Just tell me if you are going to give the key??" asked Miya who had jumped up from her chair.

"No" said Krish in a strict voice.

"No??" said Miya with angry voice.

"Brother you do know I can somehow get the keys?? And I know you don't want me to do that" said Miya while she turned around to see the Host club who was shocked by Miya threaten her own Brother.

"No means No" said Krish.

"Ok then I will make sure I get the keys Thank you very much for the help Brother Take care Bye" said Miya and slide the Cell phone shut. Miya sat down on her chair next to Kyouya who kept on looking at her. "Ok let me see key of the Mountain Cabin hmm…" said Miya while she started typing really fast.

"Well let's see when do I need the key?" Miya asked herself then she looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi you are coming with me for Christmas holidays on 25 th rite?" Miya asked Haruhi. "Yes 25th is fine" replied Haruhi.

"What your going on holiday with Miya!!?" shouted the twins.

"I wanted to spend my holiday with you Haruhi!!!" shouted Tamaki. Suddenly there was a loud noise Miya had put both her hand's down on the table and got up from the chair and was giving off a murderous aura.

"Shh… Please keep Quiet I'm trying to do something here," Miya shouted. Suddenly everyone became quiet and shocked. "Sorry I'm really trying hard here, you try hacking into someone else's account it isn't that easy," said Miya then sat down on her chair and start typing again.

"Sorry" everyone expect Kyouya said to Miya.

* * *

After 10 mins

(A/N: I have a pic of Miya using her laptop in my profile :D I edited it in photoshop so it doesn't look that real)

"Here you go Miya you look tired," said Haruhi has she gave Miya a wet towel. Miya looked up from the laptop towards Haruhi "Thank you" said Miya with a sweet smile. Miya turned back to her laptop has she used her left hand to wipe her forehead with the wet towel. Miya gave the wet towel back to Haruhi and turned back to her work "Hmm… ok I have write a mail then ok" Miya said to herself but Tamaki and the twins who were hanging over her head and trying to see what she was doing and it annoyed Miya so…

"Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru Get away from me! " said Miya as she generated a dark angry aura from herself. "Huh?" said Tamaki and twins who were still hanging over her head. Suddenly Miya punched Tamaki and the twins towards the ceiling (A/N: this is a comedy thing not seriously punching I mean like in the manga and anime they put stuff like this).

"Oh... they went through the ceiling," said Haruhi looking at ceiling. "They are at the 4th floor that means they will go through the roof in 15 mins" said Kyouya while looking at his watch.

* * *

After 17 Minutes

" Ooo…. Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan look like stars" said Hunny looking curiously at three shining lights in the sky as Mori who was standing beside Hunny nodded. "Ok got it" Miya said and got up from her chair and turned towards Haruhi. "Ok Haruhi I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:00 am ok?" said Miya. "Yes but why 7:00 am?" asked Haruhi as she stood next to Miya.

"Oh that's because it will take about 5-6 hours to get to the mountains so" said Miya while she picked up her cell phone and started dialing but Tamaki and the Twins who were covered with cement bits started shouting again.

"What is this My elder daughter your taking away my precious daughter, Haruhi away on Christmas?? I wanted to spend time with Haruhi too" shouted Tamaki and running around crying.

"Yeah Haruhi we asked you if you would want to come to Switzerland for Christmas" asked the twins together.

"Yes Haru-chan I asked you to come with us for Christmas to our England mansion" said Hunny. "What you all asked her??? I wanted to spend Christmas too with all of us together and you guys wanted to spend it alone," Yelled Tamaki who was going running around the room screaming angrily.

"Shut Up! You guys are acting like kindergarten kids," Miya said in a low voice has she glared at them from the corner of her eye, which sent chills down everyone's spine. Miya put her index finger, thumb on her forehead, and massaged her forehead because she was getting a headache by their shouting.

'_These guys are seriously trying to make me kill them ARGH!! Why cant these people keep quiet?? They do not know what I had to do yesterday! Let these guys try going to check out our Takahashi Companies headquarters in Tokyo and sleep in the plane all night long then lets see how they like someone screaming in their ears!!!'_ Miya thought to herself while debating with herself if she should or she should not kill them.

"Ok listen up! Haruhi is spending Christmas with me because her father is not going to be home on Christmas so I thought why not spend Christmas with her because we both don't have anything to do on Christmas," said Miya and paused for a second. "I'm spending Christmas in Japan not England or Switzerland or anywhere outside Japan" Miya paused then looked at the Host Club who was staring at her. "And also because Haruhi doesn't have a passport so we can't go out of Japan," said Miya in a matter-of-fact tone but it sounded more like 'DUH!'.

"Now I have one question," said Miya with an expressionless face while she looked directly at the Host Club. Everyone in the room froze under her firm gaze and expressionless face. "Do you guys have a problem with her spending her Christmas with me?" asked Miya never looking away from their faces. "N-no" everyone expect Kyouya stuttered.

"Now I didn't invite you guys because I thought you all are going to spend your Christmas with your family," said Miya.

Everyone was silent no one talked for 5 mins then "What happened? None of you have spoken in 5 whole minutes," said Miya calmly has she sat on her chair next to Kyouya's chair. "She is not angry anymore?" whispered Kaoru to the Host Club while they slowly looked at Miya who was looking at them which made them jump. Miya sighed when they jumped "Sorry I shouldn't have gotten angry at you guys but if you knew how much work I had to do yesterday then you'll understand" Miya said.

Before anyone could say anything "Anyway I want to ask you guys," said Miya has she turned her glanced at Kyouya who sat beside her and was staring at her.

"Are you all spending your Christmas with your family or not? If you're not spending Christmas with your family then you guys want to spend Christmas with me and Haruhi?" asked Miya with a smile.

"Hmm… ok if we get to spend Christmas with Haruhi than its ok," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yipee Christmas with everyone Mori" Hunny said to Mori.

"Hm" said Mori with smile has he nodded his head.

"Ok then Everyone! We are having Christmas with Haruhi!!" shouted Tamaki as he hugged Haruhi. Miya sighed when she saw the twins trying to get Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp _'Oh well can't help it…*Sigh* these guys can always make me smile' _Miya thought as the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

Miya turned towards Kyouya and "What about you Kyouya-senpai??" Miya asked with a sweet angelic smile, Kyouya's eyes widen a little bit when he saw her angelic smile. "Sure I would love to join you all," Kyouya said as he stared at Miya's angelic smile and felt that his own lips turn into a gentle smile. Kyouya's hand twitched a little he knew why his hand started to twitch but he didn't give it a thought and just watched her.

'_Definitely Sweet and Spicy….'_ Kyouya thought as he stared at Miya who was preparing for the 'Christmas with the Host Club' in Tamaki's words.

"Kyouoya-senpai, I'll give you my number" Miya said has she turned towards Kyouya "Number?" said Kyouya in a confused tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Number, I'm going to give you my number to you because _IF_ you all have any problems you can call me" Miya said emphasizing the '_IF_' and gave Kyouya her number. "Try calling me" Miya told Kyouya. Kyouya dialed her number and Miya's Cellphone starts to ring. "Kyouya Ootori… Where did you get my number??" Kyouya asked Miya when he saw his name and Number in her Cellphone's Caller ID.

"I said this before and I'll say it again," said Miya has she got up and stood right in front of Kyouya and bend's down gracefully to Kyouya's level. "You have your contact's" Miya pointed her index finger at Kyouya's chest "and I have mine" Miya said as pointed her finger at herself then Miya stood straight and stared at Kyouya who looked clam like always but his eyes showed he was shocked. Kyouya was definitely shocked but it's not because of what she said and what actions she did that only shocked him a little but what shocked him more was how close her face was to his face.

"Ah… But you know the difference is that I have more contacts than you" Miya said with a smirk and left towards the others. Kyouya looked shocked for a moment but his shocked face turned into a smirk "This is getting really very interesting…." Kyouya said to himself. Kyouya snapped open his cell-phone and called someone "I need you collect some information" Kyouya said on the phone has he left the room.

* * *

Back to the Other Host Club Members & Miya

"Ok then I'll have send 5 limos then hmm.. Ok separate limo for each of you ok then Haruhi ill come myself to get you ok" said Miya while she dialed to call again. "I have to make a call to arrange everything," said Miya with a smile. Miya turned around, started dialing a number, behind her Tamaki and the twins were all over Haruhi asking her "what she wants to do? Does she want to go skiing…?"

"Hello Jenny I got the keys for the cabin I need you to make some arrangements ok" said Miya while she opened her laptop.

After Miya told jenny what arrangements, she had to make. Miya went back to talk to the others except Kyouya was not there. "Mountain Cabin! How are we going to fit in that? Isn't it supposed to be small?" asked Hikaru as he checked out his mom's entire Designer Winter wear. "Yea how are all of us going to stay in a small cabin?" said Kaoru; He was in the other side of the room because the whole room filled with all kinds of winter wears.

"Hey have seen the cabin?? No then don't start thinking I'm going to stuff you all in a small cabin," said Miya. "Ok sor-" said Hikaru and Kaoru but were cut-off by Miya. "Anyway you all have to pack your bags for 1 week ok," said Miya has she opened her purse and got her I-phone out. "1 week??" asked everyone shocked.

(FF A/N(Fan Fiction Author's Note): Miya had bought a new I-Phone so she isn't using her PDA anymore. And why Miya cut off the twins apology is because well she has that attitude when working she doesn't let people talk about unimportant things.)

"Yup 1 week only because you got to spend Christmas holidays with your family too right I have told Jenny to make some minor arrangements and the other arrangements is done by me." Said Miya while she sat down with her legs crossed.

"I'm going to send the limo at 7:00 A.M sharp so you have to be ready or else I'm just going to leave you guys behind and go with Haruhi," Miya said. The Host Club was stunned because everyone knew that Miya might actually leave them behind if they were late. They all come back to senses when they heard Miya "7:00 A.M got it?" Miya turn's back to her I-Phone she opens her To Do list and starts inputting the arrangements she had to do for the holiday.

"Yes Ma'am" said Hikaru and Kaoru as they salute Miya. When Miya told them about sending limo at 7:00 A.M Kyouya came back into the room. Miya spotted Kyouya walking into the room and she turned to walk towards him and stood next to him. "Kyouya-Sempai I think you should set your alarm at 7:00 A.M because I think you're not the type the wake up early" Miya said then glanced at Kyouya with a smile before turning around to write something down on her notebook leaving a confused but abit shocked Kyouya.

"Ok then I will have to send 5 limos. Maybe hmm…" said Miya and paused for a while before. "How about we all go on the same limo because it's a 4-5 hours trip so it will be a long trip and all alone in a limo for 4-5 hours I could get the "ultimate" stretch limo that way we all can go together how about it?" asked Miya as she turned towards the others.

"YEAH!!" said Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru & Hunny. Miya checked her watch it was too early for her driver to pick her up but she had many things to do. Miya had to send someone to clean up the Mountain Cabin not that it was dirty but she had spend her Christmas with her family in Cabin so they had a lot of pictures and some things which might tell the Host Club about who she really was. Anyway, she had to especially careful of Kyouya he was very sharp he might go around trying to find out information about her.

Miya sighed when she thought of all the work she had to do "Ok then I'll meet you all tomorrow I have to go now I have many things to take care of and I need you all ready at 7:00 A.M sharp ok" said Miya has she got up from her chair. "Toddles," Miya said as she waved everyone good-bye and left the room.

* * *

Next Morning at Miya's House after Miya had her breakfast….

"Jeff!" yelled Miya has she walked down the stairs. Miya wore a Designer Blue Jeans and a Baby Pink Turtleneck Sweater with a Brown Overcoat. She tied her long hair into a Ponytail with a pink silk ribbon. Miya looked very cute but she had very annoyed aura around her in the morning because she had slept at 3:45 A.M in the night and gotten up at 5:00 A.M.

'_I didn't think brother would have sent so many papers to sign yesterday I had to read every single paper before signing It why the hell did they letters so small?? I had to read it with a magnifying glass Argh!... anyway thank god I can finally get some rest in the Mountain Cabin but I'm not that sure with the Host Club there….and… Kyouya….' _Miya's train of thoughts stopped when she heard someone call her so she stopped and turned around to see who called her, she saw Jenny standing top of the stairs with a phone in her hand.

Jenny came down the stairs and handed Miya the phone. "Miya, phone call from your brother" said Jenny while she handed Miya the phone with you-knew-this-would-happen expression on her face. "What's with that expression??" asked Miya with a raised eyebrow has she took the phone.

"Hello brother" said Miya.

"Huh?" Miya looked confused.

"WHAT!!" shouted Miya.

* * *

After a While in front of Haruhi's Apartment was a huge crowd.

(A/N: i have the pic of the limo in my profile, I couldn't get a anime pic so hope that pic works for you all :D)

There was huge crowd of people whispering about what was going on in front of the apartment, Suddenly the Driver got out of The Huge, Long Black Limousine and walked towards the back of the limo, and opened the door for Haruhi who was completely shocked.

"WHAT THE??!" shouted Haruhi while the bag she was carrying dropped on the Ground.

"Miss Fujioka I have to come to take you to the Mountain Cabin" said the Driver has he opened the door and bowed.

"What to do you think is going on??" asked a middle aged women in the crowd.

"Maybe it is a celebrity??" said an old man who beside the middle aged women.

"I think they're filming a movie," said young woman.

Everyone was whispering about what was happening and why there was a huge limo in front of the apartment. Suddenly a middle-aged woman approached Haruhi and whispered something. "Haruhi Dear is something wrong? Do you need help?" asked the middle-aged women concerned. "Oh land-lady N-n-no nothing is wrong," said Haruhi has she looked at the long limo parked in front of her apartment.

"What's going on Haruhi??" said a voice from inside the limo. Haruhi saw Hikaru coming out of the limo. "No Nothing at all lets just get out of here" said Haruhi has she pushed Hikaru inside the limo and picked up her bag. "Please get us out of here," Haruhi said to the Driver before she went inside the limo. In just a second, the Driver put Haruhi's bag in the trunk then opened the door, got into the limo and drove off. All that was left was lots and lots of dust.

"Wha*cough* what is going on here?" asked the Landlady shocked as she tired to get the dust away from her.

"*cough* *cough*The car it was here*cough* a second ago!!" the old man said while he tried to cover his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile Haruhi was inside the limo

"HARUHI!!! My precious daughter you're here" shouted Tamaki and hugged Haruhi the minute she entered the limo. "Haru-Chan!!" exclaimed Hunny when he heard Tamaki scream and hug Haruhi. Everyone turned towards Haruhi who was being strangled by Tamaki's hug "S-s-e-senpai I-I-I-I can't breathe" yelled Haruhi as she struggled to be out of Tamaki's grasp.

Suddenly the twins pulled Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp like always the twins and Tamaki fought over Haruhi but Haruhi looked around to see Black & White interior and the Limo was long and spacious with smooth _black and white leather seats_, equipped with a Phone, Flat screen color TV, DVD, CD & MP3 player, 8 speaker surround sound and a mini-fridge. It was flashy inside the limo with lightings and all.

(A/N: pic of the inside of the limo in profile check it out)

'_Rich Bastards'_ Haruhi thought as she sat on the smooth black & white leather seats with Hikaru and Kaoru her clinging to her. Haruhi scanned the whole limo but could not find Miya _'Where's Miya?'_ Miya thought still trying to see if Miya was anywhere. "If you're looking for Miya she isn't here, Haruhi" said Kyouya while he was doing something with his video camera and digital camera. _'How the hell does he do that??' _Haruhi thought. "Um… then where is Miya?" asked Haruhi.

"We don't know where Mi-chan is, Haru-chan!!" said a excited Hunny jumping around spacious limousine. "Mitsukuni" called Mori who sat next to the open window and right across Mori was Kyouya. Hunny stopped jumping around and sat beside Mori eating strawberry cake. "Isn't she the one who made this trip then why isn't she here??" ask Hikaru in a annoyed tone because he was bored. "Yes Kyouya-Sempai lets ask the driver why she didn't come?" said Kaoru calmly.

"Noooo!!! Where is My Darling Elder Daughter!! Oh No! Maybe something happened to My darling elder daughter?! Or maybe she got into a accident?? OH NOOOO!!!!" Yelled a very panicked Tamaki. Tamaki was jumping around crying. "Tamaki sit down! I'll ask the driver why she didn't come" said Kyouya has he opened the hand-rest in the side, inside the hand-rest there were buttons & switches inside and the buttons had designs and letters on them. The hand-rest was just like a box.

Kyouya pressed a white button with Steering Wheel design on it and said "Driver" and rectangular window opened in the front. The Host Club could see the Driver as he was drove the limo through the Highway. The window connected the Host Club to the Driver "Yes? Is there something you need Sir?" asked the Driver as he turned his head a little to the side but his eyes did not leave the road.

"Yes, I wanted to know where Miya was," said Kyouya. "Yes isn't she supposed to be with us on this trip??" asked Hikaru really annoyed. "Hikaru calm Down" said Kaoru as he put both his hands on Hikaru's shoulder's. "I'm really bored here," said Hikaru as he clung to Haruhi tighter.

Kyouya shook his head slightly and turned back to the driver "Driver, why Miya hasn't come she must have told you why?" asked Kyouya. "Ah… Yes Sir, told me to call her after I pick you all up. Please wait a moment I'll just call her," said the Driver before he started to press some buttons in ceiling.

* * *

As the Host Club was waiting for the driver to call Miya, a TV screen slide down from the ceiling and an image started appearing in the screen but it was not clear yet. "Sir I'm going to make a video-call to so everyone who want to talk with have to sit in front of the screen there is a video-cam which will allow Miss Miya to see all of you" explained the Driver before stopping the Limo on the side of the road .

The Driver turned back to the front where there was small screen in front of the driver too (A/N: The screen in front of the driver is smaller screen than the one host club is watching) suddenly the image in the screen became crystal clear and a women in her 20's with long red hair tied into a bun and wearing a simply maid uniform showed up on the screen. The Host Club could hear the Driver talk to the Maid because the 8 speaker surround sound and their screen also showed the Maid.

"Ah… Jeff-san why did you call?" asked the Maid. "Kiri-san can you connect us to I have received her friends and they want to speak to her right now" answered Jeff as turned his head to tell everyone to sit in front of screen. "Oh… Okay, Give me minute to connect to " Kiri said before she started to do something.

The Host Club sat in front of the screen and watched the video-call connect to Miya. After a few seconds they saw someone sit down it was Miya but she was talking to someone as she sat down "O-okay just keep her safe…. D-d-don't let her get hurt… tell her I will be back in just a min" Miya told the Maid nervously before turning back to the screen.

The Host Club just stared at the screen where Miya was looking nervous but kept herself composed and the Maid also was very nervous. "What do you think is going on??" asked Hikaru in a curious voice. "Yes Miya looks nervous," said Kaoru but he was a little more worried. Everyone looked worried even Kyouya was worried but he did not show it.

"Hey everyone" said Miya as she put her headphone on. Miya had untied her ponytail she brushed away a few strands of her hair that had fallen over her face when she put on her headphone. Miya watched Hikaru shouting something but she could not hear him "Hm…?" said Miya raising one elegant eyebrow.

"Oh…" Miya said as if she realized something. "Mori-sempai can you please check the small cabinet under your seat there are 7-8 headphones inside" Miya said as she pointed below Mori's seat. "Ahh…" said Mori and nodded before opening the small cabinet below his seat, he found 7 headphones in the cabinet he took them out and gave them to the other members and one for himself.

"Now you guys can speak I cannot hear you without the headphones," Miya said coolly but her background was in an uproar with the maid's and butler's running around and it looked like they were chasing someone. "Miya whe-" Hikaru was cut-off by Tamaki's screaming "MIYA!!! MY DARLING ELDER DAUGHTER!! WHAT IS GOI-" Shouted Tamaki but Miya cut-off his shouting "Tamaki-senpai! Please Shut-up" Miya said calmly.

Tamaki was shocked but then heran into the corner of the limo, a big shadow immediately growing around him. "Before you say anything I know what you all want to know so save your breath I'll answer some of your questions" said Miya looking at Hikaru's annoyed face and then Tamaki sulking in the corner.

"Okay, First I want to talk to Haruhi," Miya said as her eyes darted towards Haruhi. Tamaki immediately came out of his corner when he hear Haruhi's name. "Me?" Haruhi said confused. "Yes, Haruhi You, I know how much you hate limo's showing up in front of your house but I'm sorry I had to send it because you all wanted to go together, so I hope your not angry with me" Miya said and smiled at Haruhi who nodded with a smile.

The Host Club stared at Miya and then at Haruhi. "Anyway now I want to talk to everyone," said Miya as she looked at everyone. The Host Club looked back at Miya as she spoke "You all know that the trip to the Mountain Cabin is going to take 4-5 hours so I have put some stuff in the cabinets to keep you busy" Miya said an she pointed at the cabinets below all the seats. "Haruhi and Mori-sempai there are books for you both to read in one of the cabinets books on Japanese history for Mori-sempai and for Haruhi there are books on cooking and some books that I thought you might like" Miya said has she saw Mori smile and nod & Miya replied by smiling at him and nodding back.

"Now for Kyouya-sempai you can use your laptop but you have to check one of the cabinets and find a small USB then plug the USB in your laptop it will give you internet connection" Miya said with a smile as she stared at Kyouya in the screen. Kyouya looked at Miya smiling then smiled back before politely saying "Thank you".

Miya then looked at the twins and Tamaki "Before Hikaru goes ballistic again I'll tell you both, Hikaru and Kaoru that I have put video games in the cabinets for you and also you can watch some movies DVD'S and VCD'S or watch shows in TV" said Miya as she smirked at the twins "Don't worry Hikaru you wont get bored there are many video games and many movies you can watch" Miya said to Hikaru "and Hikaru if you do go ballistic again please make sure you wont damage anything inside the limo" Miya said with a smirk.

Hikaru became very angry by this and started shouting in the car while Kaoru was trying to calm him down but Miya paid no attention to Hikaru she turned towards Hunny. "Hunny-sempai I have put cakes, chocolates, snacks and drinks in the fridge for you all but the cake and chocolate is for you and also there are soft toys for you in the cabinets" said Miya with a sweet smile to Honey. "Yeah!!! Thank You Mi-chan!!!" yelled Honey as he went towards the fridge to get more cake to eat.

Miya now looked at Tamaki who trying to attract her attention with his usually antics which made Miya smile "Tamaki-Senpai I know you were worried for me so you started shouting and all but I'm really busy and I don't have time to chat so I have hurry so I'm Sorry for shouting at you" Miya told Tamaki with apologetic smile. Tamaki got watery eyes and then smiled.

"And Tamaki-Senpai for you I have put photo albums and videos of the Host Club, it has some really good moments so you can watch them and also I have put books and movies about 'Commoners' for you" Miya said to Tamaki who became very excited when he heard 'Photos and Videos of the Host Club' & 'Commoners'.

Miya smiled at everyone "Okay now I'm going to answer the question that has been going on in your head - Why I couldn't come with you all" Miya said and paused as she moved sideways and showed the Host Club what was happening in her background Maids were running around and Butlers were catching things that appeared out of no-where. The Host Club stared at the screen everyone was thinking 'What the is going on there???!' .

"Has you can see I'm busy here so I couldn't come with you guys but that doesn't mean I'm not going to join the trip I will be coming to the Mountain Cabin a bit later on, When I arrive at the Mountain Cabin I will tell you about what is happening here Until then" Miya said and paused before continuing "Jeff, my driver will help you if you have any problems just tell him and he will help you" Miya said as she talked with Jeff privately in his screen and this time the Host Club couldn't hear or see their conversation.

"And when you arrive in the Mountain Cabin you will meet my Aunt Jenny who will help you if you have any problems there and she will tell you where everything is, She may look strict but she is really Kind and Caring lady so if you any problems at all Please tell her she will definitely help you" Miya said as the Host Club nodded. "If the problem is very serious then contact me immediately," Miya said in a serious voice then she turned her eyes towards Kyouya

"Kyouya-sempai feel free to call me anytime if there is a serious situation where you need my help," Miya said to Kyouya "Sure I will contact you if we need your help" Kyouya replied. Suddenly one of the Maid's came to Miya and said something to Miya which made Miya panic. The Host Club could hear bits of Miya's conversation with the Maid "What!! Just… just tell her I will be there" the Host club heard Miya's panicked voice. "Yes! Yes! I'll take her just… please just keep her safe make sure she doesn't get hurt" said Miya as she turned back to the screen.

"Everyone I have to go right now but don't worry about your trip everything will be fine, if you have any problems then tell Jeff or Jenny they will definitely help you, if the problem is serious call me" Miya said in a hurry as she got up from her chair. "AND you two" Miya said as she pointed at Kyouya & Tamaki who looked a bit shocked.

"Me?" asked Kyouya & Tamaki. "Yes you two, I don't want any prank call about stupid stuff only call if it's important, I'm really busy here especially you Tamaki-Senpai NO PRANK CALLS," Miya told Kyouya & Tamaki strictly, as she said a quick Bye before taking her headphones off. Kyouya was very surprised and Tamaki was crying.

"I can't blame her for shouting at Tono" said Kaoru "But why Kyouya-Senpai too?" continued Hikaru as he and Kaoru sat beside Haruhi. "Because he is the one to make the calls," answered Haruhi (A/N: well Kyouya is like Tamaki's right hand. He does all the work). "Ohhh…" said the Twins, Hunny and Mori. Kyouya smirked when he heard that. _'She knows us too well…. I should check if Hotta found out anything…' _(A/N: Hotta is one of the three bodyguards of Kyouya)

Just when the screen turned pitch black it turned back on with Miya standing in front of her screen and holding the headphone near her mouth "By the way my two other friends are there at the Mountain Cabin and you already know them. Enjoy the trip Bye!" said Miya in hurry and the screen turned pitch black again.

"Uhh….. What do you think is going on??" asked Hikaru as he stared at the pitch black screen in front of him. "Whatever it was, it made Miya very impatient and panicked I have never seen her so panicked before, she is always so calm and sweet," said Kaoru with a serious expression as he too with the Host Club stared at the screen. The serious expression on both the twins faces turned into a sly grin "Do you think we they record the voice-call??" said both the twins together. Everybody sighed and turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

After 5 hours, the Host Club arrived at their destination The Mountain Cabin it was Really Big Cabin made of wood duh…!

(A/N: sry about the Duh…! Part I wanted to do that :D and the pic of the cabin is in my profile)

The Mountain Cabin was very big in size it had thirteen rooms with luxurious bath, all the rooms had a fireplace but only six of the rooms had a balcony that had a beautiful view of the Mountains and two very big living rooms with a large kitchen and also a Study. Has the Host Club got out of the Limousine they found themselves in front of a woman with brown hair tied into a bun and she had a strict expression on her face, she wore a creamy white kimono and she stood in front of the their Limousine door with 5 maids and 5 butlers on each side of her.

"Welcome I'm Jenny I have been told by that I'm assigned to take care of her friends" said Jenny in a strict voice as she lead them into the living room. The living room was very huge and in the middle of the living room was a huge chandelier hanging from ceiling and the lighting of the room gave a Christmassy feeling. There was a Big decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room near the huge fireplace and also there were beautifully craved wooden furniture's and wooden table that was in between the furniture's and there were many more things but the Host Club was hurried into the Hallway.

"These maids and butlers will help you with anything you need; you can call them from your room" Jenny said as she continued walking into a hallway she stopped in front of a line of 3 doors which was in each side of the hallway. " and her other friends are waiting for you in the Study so after you have settled down in your rooms Please come to the Study" Jenny said as she told one of the butlers to get Tamaki's suitcases into the room she was standing in front of then she turned to show everyone else their room's but before she could do that Hikaru asked a question.

"Miya is here?? But how she was supposed to be coming in late" asked Hikaru as Jenny gracefully turned around to face Hikaru with a stern expression which startled the Host Club. "Yes was supposed to be here a little later but she arrived here on one of our helicopter's so she was able to arrive early but It hasn't been long since she arrived just 5 minutes before all of you came, Right now outside looking around" replied Jenny in a stern voice as she turned back to walk towards the other rooms.

* * *

After a Jenny showed everyone their rooms Kyouya was the last one left.

Kyouya's room was in the second floor. Kyouya noticed that there were only two rooms in the Second floor and the other room was beside his. Moreover, the ceiling's of the two rooms was the roof of the Cabin. As Kyouya walked into his room and shut the door behind him and then saw that his room was beautiful room with a fireplace, a four-poster bed, nightstand next to each side of the bed and a wardrobe to keep his clothes, a book-self and a luxurious bathroom and the most beautiful thing in the whole room was the balcony that a breath-taking view of the Mountains it was snowing a little which gave a perfect mood to sit on the armchair by the fireplace and read a good book but it was pretty late in the evening. Kyouya walked into the balcony saw the breath-taking view of the mountains. There were some stars twinkling in the sky and it was really clouded today which made Kyouya's mood a bit bad.

Kyouya noticed that the room beside his room and also had a balcony. Kyouya turned his gaze away from the other balcony and turned to go back into his room but he stopped when something caught his eye he looked back to make sure it was not his eyes playing tricks on him. Miya was standing below his window wearing Blue jeans and a Baby Pink turtleneck sweater with a Brown overcoat. She tied her long black hair into a Side-Ponytail using a pink silk ribbon. She was holding an umbrella and staring at the snow.

He saw her hold her hand out to let the snow, fall in her hands as she stared off into space. _'Miya?? What is she doing here? Ah… Jenny-san said something about her being outside looking around…. So she is looking around eh… She looks…. So cute! Is this the same girl that challenged me??... Is this the same girl who wore that sexy black dress on the Christmas Ball?... I still cant believe it….' _Kyouya shook his head as he kept on staring at Miya.

'_Here she is looking so innocent and cute but at that time in the Christmas Ball she made me The Kyouya Ootori I have girls throwing themselves on me but this girl made me want to embrace her when I saw her in that black dress…' _Kyouya Thought and smirked as he put his hands on the side railing of his balcony suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened. He saw Miya smile the most angelic smile he had ever seen, it was Sincere and filled with Love and Gentleness. He felt a blush creep up his neck as he watched Miya's angelic smile.

* * *

As the snow fell on Miya's hand, she slowly closed her hands then brought it up to her chest and closed her eyes with a small smile she opened her eyes and then opened her hand with large smile on her face she put her hands up.

Miya did a small breathing exercise before turning around to go back inside. When Miya turned around something caught her eye, she looked up and she saw Kyouya standing at the balcony above Miya and staring at her. Miya blinked before shaking her head a little and look up at Kyouya who had an amused expression on his face that made her raise an elegant eyebrow.

Miya then saw what Kyouya was wearing he was wearing a Navy Blue turtleneck sweater with a Designer Black jacket and Black jeans those cloths made his chest look broad and it looked like he worked out but Miya had never seen him like this before. In short he looked 'HOT!!!' shouted Miya inside her Head. Miya shook her head slightly before turning back to Kyouya

"Hello Kyouya-Sempai What are you doing there?? I thought we were supposed to meet in the study," asked Miya with confused expression. Kyouya looked at Miya's confused expression he could not help but smile at her "Hello Miya, Ah… Yes I was going to the study after I settled in my room" said Kyouya with a true smile not one of his fake smiles. _*TH-THUMP* *TH-THUMP* _Miya's heart started to beat faster and harder when she saw him smile;

Miya put her hand over her chest then she lowered her umbrella to cover her face because her cheeks had a slight tint on pink on them. _'WHY??! Why is my heart beating so fast?? No No!! I'm not falling in love I cant fall in love again No! and whats with He looks Hot???' _Miya shook herself from her thoughts before looking up "I'm heading there right now so do you want to go back together Kyouya-sempai?" Miya asked as she took a step forward.

"Sure Miya I'll be coming down right," Kyouya told Miya as he turned to walk back to his room. Miya still stared at the place where Kyouya was standing then sighed before she walked back inside. When Miya was walking back "Who am I kidding?" Miya whispered to herself "I am in love" she whispered again.

'_I just have to make sure he doesn't know I'm in love with him…. I just cant possibly fall in love again……'_ Miya thought before she went inside the Cabin

'_Especially not with a person like Kyouya….'_

_

* * *

  
_

After a few minutes, we see two figures walking down the hallway.

Miya and Kyouya walked down the hallway in silence, Miya who was obviously in deep thought and Kyouya who acted like he wrote something in his notebook but he actually kept secretly glancing at Miya he was worried because after they met in the first floor living room Miya kept quiet she didn't talk much at all. They finally reached the Study Room as they both put each hand on the handle and pushed the door open they found shocked faces of everyone in the room.

Miya and Kyouya looked at the people in front of them who looked speechless but twins and Honey were smiling. Kyouya and Miya looked at each other "Senpai is something wrong?" Miya whispered in low voice so only Kyouya could hear. "I don't know what's wrong with them but let's just go and sit down," Kyouya whispered back. Before Kyouya and Miya could take one-step forward, the Twins and Hunny blocked their path. The twins had an evil smirk on their faces and Honey also had a huge grin on his face but it felt a bit evil. Miya and Kyouya both raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" asked both Miya and Kyouya at the same time. "KISS!!!" shouted the Twins and Hunny. "WHAT!!" shouted both Miya and Kyouya. "Mi-Chan! Kyo-chan! Have to KISS! Look" said Honey as he pointed above Kyouya and Miya's head. Miya and Kyouya looked above they're head and were shocked there it was a small mistletoe who knew that small plant tied with a ribbon could make the heart of Kyouya Ootori run wild. Kyouya even dropped his notebook.

Kyouya looked at Miya who was stiff with an 'OH MY DAMN GOD!' expression across her face. Miya looked back at Kyouya who was staring at her; Miya was slightly taken back by Kyouya's intensive stare. '_OMG!!OMG!! Does he want me to kiss him??? No he doesn't want that but….maybe he does want me to kiss him wait! Wait! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!! I'm just saying what I want…. '_

'_Admit it Miya you want to kiss him… ' _Said a voice inside Miya's head.

'_What! No I don't want to kiss him noo.. but wait who the hell are you??'_

"_Duh! Idiot Your __subconscious' _

'_What ??... Oh Great now I have a smart-ass subconscious' _ Miya was clam and bit shocked on the outside but in the inside she was in an uproar she was fighting with her smart-ass subconscious. What Miya did not notice was that Kyouya had already bend down to her level and was leaning closer to her lips.

Miya snapped out of her inner-mind battle when she heard a small girl shout "KISS" with the Twins and Miaka shouting in the background Miya stared at what was in front of her It was Kyouya leaning down to kiss her. Miya suddenly held Kyouya's chin with her index finger and thumb then she moved his face sideways and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Everyone in room froze suddenly even Kyouya froze only one little girl came bouncing towards Miya "Nee…. Miya-oneesama you didn't kiss!!" said the Little girl she had orange color hair just like the twins expect her hairstyle was a bob cut with two big orange eyes blinking up looking at Miya and then she looked at Kyouya's frozen figure.

Miya sighed has she turned towards the little girl "Temari-chan had a nice rest??" Miya asked Temari as she bend's down to hug the little girl then she lifted Temari into her arms. "Yess!! Miya-oneesama now we can have fun right oneesama??" squealed Temari as she hugged closer to Miya.

Everyone took time to take in what the little girl said 'Oneesama' "WHAT ONEESAMA???!!! YOU HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER TOOO??" shouted everyone in the room except Miaka and Kyouya. Kyouya had covered his face with his bangs which made it harder to read his expression.

Miya and the Temari looked at the others, surprised by their outburst. However, Miya was not that surprised she just looked around the room and suddenly she made eye contact with Kyouya they both turned away but Kyouya only turned his face away because our 'Shadow King' had come up with a plan. "Better watch out Miya" Kyouya whispered and smirked as he watched Miya.

* * *

Miya has a younger sister??? And What is Kyouya planning??

But Kyouya's target is Miya What does Kyouya plan to do to Miya??

What is going to happen in the Christmas Holiday with Host Club??

Christmas Holidays with Miya and the Host Club is going to filled with Romance, Fun & Danger.

See what happens next on Chapter 4 - The Christmas with the Host Club Part 2

Please Review!!! If you like this please add it in your Story Alert and your fav stories :3

* * *

Btw the mistletoe was put by the Twins because they wanted to have some fun they didnt know Kyouya and Miya were the last ones to come into the room but still when they found out they wanted to have fun and Hunny was happy because he knows Kyouya likes Miya so that was the Golden opportunity

BUT soooooo sorrrrrry for not cutting the kiss part but dont worry i have loads of KyouyaxMiya coming up on the next chapter :D

Please Review if have any tips or advise that will help me improve my fanfic please tell me :D

Thank you for reading my fanfic,

Rin


	5. AN: Special Message for the Readers

**

* * *

Authors Note: Special Message for the Readers**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey Everyone,**

**I have not thanked all of you for reading my fanfic and reviewing till now so this is special message for the readers.**

**This message is for all the people who read my fan fiction and liked it. **

**I wanted to thank all of you for reading my Fan Fiction and adding it to your Favorites, Story Alert or reviewing it. I'm really very happy to see that all of you liked my fan fiction :D **

**And I want to thank all the people who reviewed my fanfic **

**I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 – Thank you very Much I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 you always review my Fanfic and it makes me really happy to see your reviews :D Hope you keep on enjoying my Fanfic like this :) **

**SesshiraRayu – Thank you very much for reviewing and I will update soon :D **

**SouthernSweetness - Thank you for the advise you gave it really helped me :D**

**Aris - Hey Aris :) How are you? I haven't talked to you for a while in Mangafox :D Thank you for coming here and reading my fanfic :D**

**Magic7 – Thank you very much for reviewing Magic7 :)**

**Im really happy all of you liked my fan fic because this is my first fanfic I have ever written and I was nervous because I thought it might be bad but after reading the reviews I felt really happy :D **

**And I want to Yukiko my friend in Yahoo she helped me a lot while making the fanfic she helped me improve. My fanfic would not even be like this if it was not for her. I had made soooooo many mistakes at first but she read it and corrected me so THANK YOU YUKIKO :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Now I'll give you a lil sneak-peak on the Next Chapter – CHAPTER 4 - Christmas with The Host Club – Part 2**

_**Then his fingers wandered over to her lips and his gaze focused on her lips. They were the most kissable lips in the whole world at least for any guy who saw her. And the color, the soft shade of pink. 'How would this soft lips taste? How would she taste? Will she taste sweet or something else?' Kyouya thought as he kept staring at her soft & luscious pink lips.**_

_**Kyouya noticed that he had bent down to her face and he was only inches away from her lips he could even feel her warm breath on his lips. Kyouya backed away and shook his head 'This girl is gonna drive me crazy' Thought Kyouya has he slowly put his thumb on her lower lip and caressed her lips softly. Kyouya smirked when he remembered his plan. "I'm going to get that kiss Miya. And this time on the lips" Kyouya whispered softly as he trailed his thumb over her lips.**_

**Hope this is enough to keep you all on you toes :) I haven't finished writing Chapter 4 – Part 2 yet but ill make sure ill put it up soon but till then you guys have to wait :D**

**The next chapter has a lot of KyouyaxMiya moments and I have to make space to fit them all in the next chapter since the DANGER part of the Christmas with The Host Club is supposed to be in the next chapter :D**

**I have to go now and study but I will put Chapter 4 Part 2 up soon :D **

**Please keep reviewing and enjoying my fanfic :D**

**Have a great week,**

**Bye,**

**Rin ~**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
